TT & JL: Chase for the Hood
by RicoSuave-42
Summary: A mysterious death leads to their reunion, what does he want, and what does the murder mean? What does man with the scared smile have to do the story? What does he want? How are the Titans involved in this conflict?
1. The Setup

**A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans or Justice League. My inspiration for my story came after watching "Batman: Under the Red Hood" and I also do not own "Batman: Under the Red Hood" too. I would recommend watching the movie. They belong to DC Comics and Warner Bros. Animation respectively. **

"Breaking news: College student found dead at his apartment. Cause of death unknown for now. We'll have more at the eleven o'clock news." Says the news anchor before the commercials receives the viewer audience's attention.

The news never helps my headaches out, I swear. All I have is this video recording of the student and someone else. Fortunately a separate video provided by the police before the student was found dead and interestingly the person he's with looks oddly familiar. Luckily Cyborg is trying to readjust the quality of the video. Just another five more minutes, c'mon.

"Yo, Robin do you want some breakfast?" The green teen asks. My head nod east and west as my appetite is refusing food; then again I am trained by the World's Greatest Detective. I heard he replaced me, I look down at my uniform and frown that I still dawn this attire. I mean Cyborg switched out his bulky body parts for something slimmer and more flexible. My body has no doubt grown from when I formed the Teen Titans but now is the time I form a new identity for myself. I'm no longer the Boy Wonder! I have to do something with this outdated attire.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

I look up to see Cyborg finishing rendering the video. "Let's take a look at this! **TITANS**!" I yell for everyone to come to the video monitor. "Cyborg may you do the honor?"

"Let's get this party started!" He proudly says. He presses the play button and starts up the video. I am stunned by the video.

"No, no, no!" I repeat suddenly but that doesn't go unnoticed by everyone.

"Dude what's wrong?" Beast Boy asks.

"The Red Hood." I simply say taking the flash drive with me, walking to my room. I can't believe what I'm going to do... I pick up the phone and dial a specific number to a person I thought I would never see again. "Bruce?... Yes, look... No I'm not having any problems with **MY** team... No I found someone interesting... Yes, many imitators but this guy is too good to be one of them... Yes I have the video footage with me right now can you prepare a flight for my team and I?... Okay three o'clock tomorrow then... Okay, bye."

"What do you think Robin knows about this Red Hood person?" Starfire asked.

"I hear he was the Joker before the Joker became who he is today." I overhear Beast Boy answer Star's question.

"Yes that's correct Beast Boy," I answer entering the room, "Everyone pack your stuff up, because we're going to Gotham City." The looks on their faces are priceless trying figure out if they should be excited or not. I wonder who fill in our place while we're gone? Titans East? Maybe.

"Does it have to with Red Hood person." Raven stated more than asked.

"Yup, now get packing, because we have private jet going to pick us up tomorrow... Hey Cyborg you still have he hologram rings you used to go undercover?"

"Yeah and I also made one for Beast Boy too. Why?"

"The media wants pictures of us landing, because all of you know that I am Bruce Wayne's ward. Raven..."

"Yes I have a wig for Star and contact lenses that change the color of our retinas too."

"Thanks Raven." I replied. I start walking away from the command room, drowning my thoughts about the Red Hood. The way he moved was the same way Red X moved! Yeah the clip was about 45 seconds but in those 45 seconds I dissected every single move he made. A normal person wouldn't recognize those moves without looking at the clip a couple of times or so. He's pretty good. Whoever this Red Hood person is, it's not the Joker. If I remember correctly, Joker is a person who would want to make sure at the end of the day, you knew it was him.

_"Don't make another step Hood!" Batman told the well dressed man. _

_"Please don't hurt me!" He replied while stepping back into rail over God knows what's in those containers. "I have a wife! Please!" He continues to beg but he'll be going to prison. Wait!_

"**BOO!**" She surprised me; landing on my back so I have to give her a piggy back ride. She brings me back into reality, she always has that effect on me. Unfortunately she doesn't let my senses know that I'm on top of Titans Tower. I'm happy I met her right now... What have I been doing while I was pondering right now? Was I looking for her?

"You disappeared so I had to find you. I am the World's Second Greatest Detective after all." I think I lie to her or was it something else.

"But I did scare you though." She responded childishly. After few moments of holding her, I gently place her down, and we sat down together watching the full moon. I wrap my arms around her waist and we enjoy this night together. "When are we going to tell them about... Us?" Star asks but we had originally planned to them today. Due to the Red Hood coming into play today, then we have to leave for Gotham. Worse of all I was planning on proposing to her today when we were going to spend some alone time together! So many plans ruined today.


	2. Confessions

**A/N: I unfortunately do not own the Teen Titans and Justice League, they belong to DC Comics.**

After taking me a total of 5 minutes packing my clothing and grooming equipment, I'm surprised because it takes me usually about 15 minutes to pack. When you're the ward of billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, you have to keep up a standard of looking good.

**Knock Knock**

The knocking door made me lose my train of thought and I go ahead to open the door. To my surprise it wasn't the person I was hoping for. "I thought I was going to meet you in Gotham."

"Too much publicity."

"Point taken. What's our transportation?" I ask.

"The invisible jet." He responds.

"Why is Wonder Woman is here too? I'm pretty sure you could pilot it by yourself." I see her head in the back of Bruce.

"Long story. I'll tell you when we're alone." Alone? Is Starfire next to him?

"Robin I was going to tell you Batman and his friend has arrived too early." Star informs me a bit too late.

"I'll get my team moving."

"Meet us at the top. We have another team for you, I believe they're called Titans East." Wow! Always two steps ahead of anyone. After they walked away from us, I grab my bag, and her hand so we can retrieve her stuff. We head towards the common room to get two knuckle-heads and a librarian.

"Should we tell them before we leave?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. What if..."

"Please! I'm sick of tired of pretending we're just friends! When all I want is to do is this!" She pulls me into a passionate kiss and I return the favor. I guess if we're going to tell them together, then we have to face the consequences together.

After we finished our little make-out session, "You ready to tell them?"

"Yes. Let's go tell them!" She drags me along the corridors. Ah crap!

**BOOM!**

"Ouch! Next time babe, we walk together to tell our friends important stuff." I tell her picking up my bag and rubbing my face.

We enter the common room with everyone looking at Star and I holding hands. "Dudes! Finally you guys are together! Yo tin man, you owe me 10 bucks!" Beast Boy yells at Cyborg. Hehe.

"Whatever lil grass stain!" A defeated Cyborg responds. "Anyways how long have you two been going for anyways? Recently or something?"

"Two years." I tell them. The whole room went quite and it's kinda freaking me out right now. "Hey guys?" A sudden gasp is heard behide Star and I.

"Two years?" Wonder Woman asks.

"Diana!" Batman interrupts, thank God. I think Diana is going to kill me! "I was wondering what you guys were doing and I'm glad it's not what I was think of. Well anyways all your stuff is ready?"

"Good to go!" I say.

***TT&JL*  
**

I wonder what else Robin is keeping behide our backs? However I'm not the perfect one either, I have my fair share of secrets too. The only difference is I'm not dating her at the moment. I wish I was though. I now know the reason no one ever found out about my relationship is because Robin and Starfire were too busy keeping their secret hidden. They actually did a better job than me and her. Well Cyborg met this girl named Sarah Simms online and they're an online couple now. From what he's told me, she's in charge of an orphanage. Must be tough for my friend, covering up his face, his secret identity; protecting her from his enemies. That's one of the downside of being a hero. I hope he doesn't do a Te'o, it would terrible if someone did that to my best friend.

_"Look Terra, I'm in a relationship. You had your chance but you crushed it!" I told the blonde._

_"Yeah?! With who?" She asked me._

_"I'm not going to tell you! You don't need to know who she is!" I replied. Her movements make me uncomfortable._

_"Why!..."_

"Watch where you're going!" Raven yells at me. I guessed I bumped into her.

"Raven calm down please." Robin asks Rae.

"Well tell this green idiot to stop bumping into me!" She replies. Does she know that hurts my feelings? I'm not an idiot, I just happen to have bad luck.

"Hey Beast Boy can I talk to you?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, what do you want?" He pulls me to the side.

"Why does Raven seem to hate you more, but you take her verbal abuse? I don't understand what's going on between you two?"

"It's nothing Robin." I'm not in the mood to tell him anything.

"Just don't get killed okay Beast Boy." He tries to cheer me up, but it's not working right now.

_Then Terra planted a kiss that lasted a second with her getting shoved back by me. The weird part: she's satisfied with a second long kiss. "Hehe." She laughs and points a finger behind me. Oh God no!_

_"Raven! Wait! Please let me explain!" I try to reach for her but my attempt fails._

_She slaps me in the face. "What is there to explain? You still have feelings for that blonde skank! Is she still worth it?" She cries, what's worse her father or Raven herself? _

_"Rae I was about..." Was the last words I was going to tell her about my predicament._

_"No Garfield! We're through!" She flies off back to the tower while I stand there like an idiot, not even trying to stop from flying off._

_"Please don't go!" I manage to whisper in between my tears. _

Tears flow down my eyes; I realize I'm in Wayne Manor to what I perceive is my room. Luckily no one is around to see me like this. I look outside to see if I could get my mind off my current situation.


	3. Haven

**A/N: I ****DO ****NOT**** the Teen Titans, Justice League, or "Batman: Under the Red Hood." They're owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros. Animation respectively. Also the names of the characters from Mortal Kombat, they're owned by Netherrealms Studios and Warner Bros. Games. Also I don't own the music video of Chris Brown performing "Don't Wake Me Up", it is owned by RCA Records.**

I walk outside with the hologram rings on with the communicator in my back pocket. The sun warms up my skin and calms me down from my breakdown earlier. I look up at the cloudy skies to see if my mind can forget about my troubled month. I look around the forest to see if there's anything to look at, but the sound of leaves being stepped on surprises me. Even catches me off guard. "Who are you?" Someone asked.

"Um... Who are you?" I asked the man with the camera.

"None of your damn business!" He responded.

"Then it's none of your business either!" I spat back at him. I think it's the media I remember overhearing Robin talk about.

"Then get off the property!"

"Funny isn't it! Says the guy with the camera!" I respond while walking back to the manor. I don't trust that camera he's holding. I have bad feeling about that guy, especially if he's part of the media. I return to the manor to see if I could get back in.

**Ding Dong**

Alfred answers the door, "Master Garfield, your tofu stew is ready! And who is your new friend?"

"I honestly don't know Alfred. I think he's part of the media." I whisper the last part.

"Very well, I'll notify Master Bruce and Master Richard." He stated and let me in. With him giving me stew and I guess everyone already ate.

"What were you doing outside Garfield." Said an unfamiliar female voice. I look up to see who it is and it's Wonder Woman.

"Just trying to clear out my mind now." I tell her while sipping my stew. "Um... I don't think we've been properly introduced." I inform her.

"I'm Diana Prince." She shakes my hand. "You were just clearing your head out. Why?"

"Well it's about this girl and I honestly love her, but she doesn't believe me." I pause momentarily. "And I don't know what to do right now!" I bury my head into my hands. "What should I do?" I ask.

"I don't know but tell me what happened with this girl you're talking about?" She asks me.

"Well you see, I dated her for almost a year." I explain. "One day this other girl wants to see if I could get back with her. I refused and she kissed me in front of my now ex." I finished not knowing what to think of right now.

"Has this girl been hurt in the past before? Like another man hurting her feelings?" She investigates further.

"Yeah. Badly." I think about that bastard!

"Sometimes girls protect themselves by closing themselves from the outside world." She gives me a helpful insight on what she thinks what Rae might be going through. I hope she's wrong, I worked too hard with her, just to return to her old ways! I just can't! Damn it and everything was going great! "I hope I'm wrong too." She adds by putting her hand on my shoulder. "Good luck Garfield." And with that she left me to finish my stew.

After finishing my stew I walk to my room to rest before a night patrol. Well that's what Robin has told me about ten minutes ago. I guess a two-hour nap might be the treatment I need right now.

I enter this comfortable bed, even more comfortable than the one at the tower! Hehe. I begin to close my eyes and empty my mind to place where nothing exists except this white room…

**_I wake up in front of three doors and i think I'm heaven. A woman stares at me and I just have a good feeling it's a woman too. She enters the door on the far right. I proceed to exit the soft, comfortable bed and I follow her. I get a glimpse of her smile, pale yet beautiful. Like I met her before but I can't put my finger on it. I enter the door to find this garden labyrinth but she's leading the way. I want to catch her up but is it me or this floor is making walk slower. I really want to see her face but this lighting is preventing me from seeing her face and that smile of hers too. God she's now she's picking up the pace and I start walking a bit faster. Finally I was starting to get impatient right now. As I begin to catch up I see her take off her hood but I don't see a face. I see a weird helmet with a tinted glass face mask but I wonder what's behind that mask. She smiles at me while walking into fog and seamlessly disappearing into a… A brick wall. I wonder where she went? I want to find her!_**

"Yo BB we need to go right now!" I nod my heavy, disgruntled head at Vic (Cyborg). We enter this clock entrance into the batcave! We take off our hologram rings so could be prepared for what Batman has to say about our patrol tonight. He gives us all little codecs to communicate between base.

"Robin I need you to be with me in patrol tonight and Diana go with Starfire. Cyborg stay here so we could keep a constant communication with base and so you could render clips I could possibly send during this patrol. Beast Boy and Raven I want you guys to patrol around the Red Light District. All the Red Hood's victims have been drug dealers including the one in Jump City. And these drug dealers hide behind the façades of the strip clubs. Everyone let's go!" The mighty man says and with that we all go to our designated zones. I'm not 100% sure what's going to happen between me and her and I hope I don't end up a victim I the morning newspapers.

So the college student was a drug dealer, I'm kinda not surprised now. I wonder how he pissed off the Red Hood.

***TT&JL***

"This is Scorpion reporting in, copy Raiden? Over." I ask base.

"Sub-Zero reporting in, copy Raiden? Over." Robin asks.

"Kitana reporting in, copy Raiden? Over." Diana asks.

"Jade reporting in, copy Raiden? Over." Starfire asks.

"Mileena reporting in, copy Raiden? Over." A monotone Raven asks.

"Nightwolf reporting in, copy Raiden? Over. " Beast Boy asks.

"Raiden copies guys, now go kick some ass for me! Booya! Over."

I turn off my codec and I signal Robin to do the same. "Remember when I told you why Diana is with me?"

"Are you two dating?" He reads through my mind, looks like I taught him too well.

"Yeah and soon to be Mrs. Wayne too!" He raises an eyebrow.

"So what I have to call her mom now?" I just smile.

I turn on my codec while nodding at Robin to do the same, "Scorpion to team, Sub-Zero and I will be heading to the docks now, over." I tell anyone listening.

"Raiden to Scorpion, copy that." Base responds.

"Robin stay inside the Batmobile while I investigate the docks." He nods knowing I usually don't call for any type of back up so he'll check in about 10 minutes.

I enter the docks to see thugs stealing something from a crate but I don't know what it is. I drop down, smashing the windows while slowly standing up. Making those guys shit their pants in the process. I glare at them forcing them to decide to either start up the car and get the hell out of there and get stopped by Robin in the process. Or they drop crate and hopefully the contents don't brake. Surprise, surprise they drop the crate and try to fight me hand to hand combat. Too bad I was looking forward to an easily patrol night. I knock one out, I flip another one over, and I disarm the last and third one easily. After single handily beating all the thugs, I tie them up and question them. However the crate explodes to reveal a robotic Amazo, crap who's crate were hey stealing from? The Black Mask? I ready myself for a fight against a machine that's supposed to with stand the strengths of Superman and Wonder Woman. It launches itself right at me and misses my a mile. "I didn't know they made walking toasters!" Says a smiling Robin, "Need any help?"

"No just make sure the three stooges don't try to escape!" I order him. I knowingly give him that order to make the Amazo think this is a one on one fight.

**BAM!**

Robin hits the Amazo with a specially made brass knuckles and I round house kick the thing too, pissing it off even more! The disoriented Amazo sees us grappling to the top of near by loading machine and chases after us. It catches up to Robin by flying, I mentioned this thing was supposed to withstand Superman and Wonder Woman. Right? "Um… I didn't know this toaster was able to fly! What do I do?" A concerned Robin asks.

"It has the same weak points as a human being!" I yell out. Then Robin pulls out two metal staffs and sticks it in the ears of the Amazo and electrocutes it. The machine releases Robin and we glide down to Earth safely. I go around two crates while Robin tries to distract the Amazo. It sees Robin and I cover the eyes with a mud-like features.

"I don't think mud is going to work!" Robin doubts my ability and I press a button… **BOOM!** "But plastique will!" He says utterly impressed. The robot falls down with the blood or oil gushing out of it. I honestly can't tell.

I look at the tied up thugs and I start questioning them. "Who are you working for?"

"We're working by ourselves! I swear!" Says the chubby one but I don't buy it. I nod for Robin the lower the decapitated Amazo down but not all the down just enough to scare them into giving me the answers I want. "AHHH! ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'll tell who we're working for! Just STOP!" I nod for him to continue. "We're working for the Red Hood! He's gonna…" Was the last thing I heard before I heard a bullet whistle to the chubby guy then the other two.

"SNIPER!" Robin yells as we both take cover behind one the crates, "An extremely good one too." I peak around the corner and activate binocular mode on my cowl to see if I could catch the sniper running away. The head of the sniper is red and he's wearing some sort of biker outfit. I activate the Batwing to pick me up and I leave Robin with the deceased bodies, he can take care of the police and media questioning him. He's a big boy now plus he could drive the Batmobile too. My chase for the Red Hood has begun.


	4. The Man Behind the Hood

**A/N: I wish to heaven that I owned the Teen Titans, Justice League, and Batman: Under the Red Hood. But I'm not :( They're owned my DC Comics and Warner Bros. Animation, so enjoy this chapter. Plus the names of characters from Mortal Kombat, it is owned by Netherrealms Studios and Warner Bros. Games. Also the music video of Chris Brown performing "Don't Wake Me Up", is owned by RCA Records.**

After shooting those incompetent thugs who I have a good feeling have told them that they work for me. A vibration shakes me out of my dislike for those idiots and reminds me of my appointments today, well catch you later Batman. I jump off the building and land at the meeting point. I open the door and enter in. I find the bag I that left before I killed the thugs, it something special, and an AK-47. Just in case things get out of hand. I start my walk to the meeting point to over hear these drug dealers talk about who invited who. "What do you mean you didn't invite us?" Said a husky black man.

"Then who did?" Asked an Italian sounding, skinny man.

"I did!" I shouted out. Only to be interrupted the Batwing engine flying past us; he flew right over us!

"It's the Batman!"

"What do we do?!" They started panicking.

"Everyone calm down! He flew past us!" Reassure all of them. "Listen up! You scum bags no longer work for the Black Mask! You work for me now!" I tell them. "I expect at least $25,000 from each drug dealer. You pay for my protection and safety!" I hope I get through these knuckle heads.

"What?! No way homie!" One of the security guards yelled out while he pulled out his gun. Then the rest of them pulled out their glocks. Before they could shoot, I shoot with my AK-47, and they scatter like ants.

"Explain to me why you would point your pistols at the guy holding the AK-47?" I asked them. "Would you trust the Black Mask?" I ask a simple yet difficult question.

"What's the difference with you?" One of them ask.

"I will not send anyone to protect you, because I will be there myself." I assure them and I continue with my terms and agreements. "You can sell to anyone in your respected districts. No selling near children, parks, and schools. If you do, I'll find out." I toss my bag to them, I personally can't wait to see their reactions of what's inside the bag. "And I'll kill you!" I simply tell them.

"Oh my goodness! I think I'm going to be sick!" A secretary to one of the drug dealers exclaimed to seeing the decapitated head of the victim. It was the college student I killed in Dump City, however they didn't show my work. Fucking pricks. I walk out of out of there and hop on my motorcycle to go underground. Step one done. Step two: See if Black Mask will come retaliate.

***TT&JL***

The patrol with Raven couldn't go as awkward as possible. I wanted to tell her so much but I couldn't bring myself to do it. If she didn't hate me as much as she did now, I would tell her!

My eyes look at her, they see the beauty that I haven't seen in a month. Her skin radiates despite this façade! I remember when she was against getting a tan, she flipped out! She thought getting a tan in the tanning machines! I was talking about getting a tan outside and waiting for the tan skin to show up.

Well those days are gone now but I just can't stop and let her go back into that shell again. Then go crying into the arms of another man like him! "Rae?" I ask very delicately. "How have you been since you know…" I ask still looking for anything sketchy.

At first I didn't get a response back from her yet. Then she began talking, "You really want to know I have been doing?" I nod at her. "Besides feeling like I've been used again, seeing my boyfriend kiss his blonde skank of an ex-girlfriend, and since there was no one I could talk to about our secret relationship; I really couldn't express my emotions to anyone." She takes a deep breath before continuing, "Besides that I feel wonderful!" She says the last part in her monotone voice but her voice sounded like it was going to cry before.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Believe what?"

"That I didn't kiss her like I would kiss you!"

"Do you think I'm really a fool Garfield?"

"No, you're not, but I wouldn't kiss her behind your back!" I kinda yell at her.

"Then why did you agree to meet her at the park then?"

"To tell her 'she had her chance but she ruined it when she pretended not to know me!'" I inform her on some information she didn't hear when I was telling Terra.

"I don't understand what I saw in you!" She begins flying off. However I'm not letting her go that easy! Well not again.

"You saw something unique." She stopped right after i told her. After she returned to he roof of the building I continued with what I have tell her. "Remember you asked me what I saw in you that no other guy did?"

"Yeah. You never gave me an answer!" She responded.

"Well here it is, you intrigued me the first time I meet you. Admittedly you never charmed me once, but the person behind the hood always kept me wondering. Wondering if she could ever smile, cry, and most importantly hope? If she would conquer her personal demons? If she was able to face her demon father. And I was right but eventually she would have to free herself from the constraints she put up." A quick pause goes by. "And you know what, she did free herself, but can she through the clouds that shroud her eyes and her heart?" I begin leaning in trying to meet her lips but she ducks under me and begins to fly away

"Sorry! I sense something else is happening and someone needs my help!" My temptress, my true love, I guess I can wait for her just a bit longer. A smile bigger than the one I usually wear creeps up on me.

"No matter what happens between us Rae, I still love you." I whisper after she left. I hope she felt the sincereness from my heart.

*Two Hours Later*

After 2 hours base calls us, "Raiden to team, time is up. I repeat time is up, over." I notice she lands near me she has a look on her face that I haven't seen for a month.

"You want to take the portal back to the manor?" I smile and nod.

After wishing Rae a good night, I hit the hay myself. When I relax my body on this cloud bed, I begin to empty my mind…

**_I wake up again with the three rooms and the woman with the beautiful smile is here again but she already entered the first door so I try my best to catch up to her. As I enter the room, a sudden brightness blinds me for a couple seconds and I see her pale skin being revealed more with a white, light material clothes. She shows off this piece of clothing by waving it all over the place. The lower part of her body is covered up by the fog. The strange part about this is there are literally buildings below the fog. Jeez I wonder what's next? My pace begins to catch her up but she disappeared again! I trip by losing my balance and by the time I get back up. I see a huge wave coming at me and I can't move my body!_**

I gasp for air, the dream was too real and I think I might know who is the mysterious girl is too. I'm kinda excited right now.

***TT&JL*  
**

After finishing my duty as base for everyone, I open up my laptop and send a message to Sarah. I have to tell her I'm in Gotham. She is attending some sort consoling class thing. She helps out little kids with problems like some sort psychologist or something like that. BING. Hey she messages me back and she still up at 4 AM. She says 'Oh somebody misses me :)'

'What can you say? I miss my baby ;) when are you gonna be off your consoling class?

'In two days :)'

'Let's hang soon :)'

'Fo sure, I gotta go; I'm getting all the children ready for breakfast and gonna to have a fun day with the kids. Also gonna learn from these teachers too :) love you!'

'Love you too babe, good luck :)'

Then she probably went to her camp activities. I wonder how she's like in person… I hope I get the chance to meet her in two days.


	5. The Trap, the Pain, and the Kiss

**A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans, Justice League, or Young Justice, they're all owned by DC Comics.**

*One Year Ago*

Robin has left me in charge of the Titans while he's away looking for Deathstroke. I don't know what's up with that boy's obsession with him. He's only fucking with Robin right now! I just have a bad feeling about this situation. The many times he's left to track him down is starting to get on my nerves! What happened to Deathstroke to make him be the man he is today?

**BEEP!**

A flash of red only means trouble! "TITANS! Move!" I yell out. The second crime today. I morph into pterodactyl and pick up Cyborg.

"Where's the crime at?" Asks Cyborg.

"At the Recovery Building!" I respond.

"The abandoned steel mil?"

"Yeah, just strange right now." I tell him worried about the situation.

"Yeah, I hope it's not too serious." He tells me but we both know that's not the case.  
We land at the building and there's nobody there to encounter it, something tells me it's a trap, "It has to be a trap!" I yell.

"Yet I can't feel anything from inside." Raven informs us.

"My scanners can't pick up anything." Cyborg says.

I form into a boa restricter to see if I can detect any heat signatures but I can't. Not even a scent. "There isn't any heat signatures coming from inside the building nor can I smell anything!" I unfortunately admit. Cyborg nods at me for us to enter and I concede, "Let's move in. Everyone be on the look out."

Cyborg unlocks the doors to the run-downed building, this was one the first buildings to be closed down while we were away. It was a steel mill giving a pay check for families to live off of. The building pretty much built Jump City and the growing costs for the workers began to grow. Some people didn't want to pay for the bill so they went overseas for cheaper and cheaper manufacturing costs. So eventually it went out of business. What can I say?

It's obviously apparent that this place is completely run-down. I see the empty cups that would have been filled with hot liquids and empty hallways with deteriorated walls. I still have a feeling that this a trap. The hallowed rooms leave everyone with high tension. A ring from my communicator startles me, I almost shit myself! I look down at the communicator and I see Robin. "Yo Robin, what's the problem?"

"Are you at the Recovery Building?" I nod my head up and down. "Get out of there it's a trap!" It didn't take us too long to get the hell out of there.

"Where did you get your information from?"

"Deathstroke."

"H-How?"

"His son, Jericho, figured out the plan and he thought the Titans as team; Would follow him to this spot here on top of Titans Tower…" Robin explained as fast as he could.

"Ah crap!" Cyborg yelled. I see many assassins converge on our spot.

"Star shoot as many starbolts as you can! Cyborg try to use a frequency wave sound to disorient them! Raven try to make a shield!" The numbers were too great, we battled, and fought for our right to live. Eventually we had to fight them using our knowledge in martial arts. Even though we couldn't tell who was winning, we could tell we were holding our ground against them. They were like the Immortals from the Persian Army, one kept replacing other, and we felt our breathes getting shorter and shorter. No one can ever win a two sided war.

Just as our morales kept pushing us to go the distance, flashbangs were thrown at us, then a rocket launcher shot was the finishing blow. It pushed all of us back inside the building knocking out Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven out or killing them. I honestly couldn't tell. I managed to walk over to my best friend and checked to see of his battery was still running and any other parts weren't damaged. By what my ringing head can tell; everything looks fine. I use some of my leftover energy to walk to Starfire and she looks like she wasn't hit by the missile. With all the remaining strength I have left I crawl to Raven and from I can tell she doesn't look to great. I turn her on her back and a pipe is stuck lodging itself from the right side of her stomach continuing into her pelvis then exiting out her left quadricep. Tears start flowing down as I am powerless to take out the pipe without causing some kind of pain or stop the bleeding in anyway. What can anybody do in this situation?

**KA-BOOM!**

The explosion triggers something I can't begin to fathom and it's like this great animal is talking to me. This animal is not the Beast but it's more powerful than the Beast. It's telling me to kill anyone who dare tries to kill any of my friends especially Raven. I try to bring the thought out of my head but everything it tells me I want to do. Those bastards deserve to die after what they've done to my precious Raven! I begin to form into something ugly, brutal, and merciless…

*30 Minutes Later*

I start to smell the scent of Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, and Kid Flash. However there are more people with them and I cover over Raven protecting her from this situation. "Is that Beast Boy?" Speedy asks.

"From the dead bodies out there, yes." Said a man dressed in grey and black.

"What do we do?" Asked a concerned man in orange and green. "I can't surround it in water!"

"He only trusts me!" Said a very familiar female voice.

"But…"

"Trust me uncle, I know what I'm doing!" She remains firm in her position. She begins to walk confidently towards me but I ready myself in my defensive stance. "Garfield…" she begins to speak and she lifts up her hand to show her palm. If that means anything. "Please revert back into your human form. Please everyone is safe!" I growl at her. The her eyes turn blue and she starts to communicate telepathically to me. "'Please Garfield, you killed everyone that you considered a threat to you and whoever you're protecting.'"

"'Then tell me, is Raven going to be okay?!'"

"'If you don't move, then no she won't be okay!'"

"'Why should I trust you?! What if you're here to hurt her even more?'" I question her reason for being here.

"'You know I would never hurt you! That's a ridiculous statement! If I really wanted to hurt you, I would've left you for dead with that damn virus!'" It's M'gann! I begin to move so she could have a look at Raven and she is shocked by what she sees and shudders in fear. "Someone help us over here!" She yelled out and everyone sprinted as fast as they could. Shocked was their first reaction. "Is the teleporter ready?" She asks and the man in red and blue with some yellow nodded yes. After M'gann left to whatever place they were going to; this new form was starting to recede and I felt myself hit the floor from a lack of energy.

*Seven Hours Later*

I wake up from my little nap and I'm so confused about what happened. Robin enters with something tofu and my stomach tells me it's hungry. "Thought you might be hungry after your unexpected change." He informs me lightly. "Look, I feel as responsible as you do. If I hadn't left to chase Deathstroke you guys would've been safe, because Jericho knew of this plan to get rid of us for good!"

"If only I could've come up with an escape plan!" I start to kick myself in the butt.

"Even if you did, escape would've been virtually impossible; whoever tried to assassinate you guys, had every detail down. From which building to use and even had a back-up plan in case all else went wrong…"

"So they resorted to flashbangs and a RPG?"

"Yeah." He said.

"What happened to me when I blacked out until you guys showed up?" My curiosity takes over me.

"Well I can't say it was pretty…"

"Don't sugar coat me!"

"You formed into a-a… It's hard to explain but you were in that Beast form with wings and I think gills. You killed all the assassins! You obviously spared Cyborg and Starfire because you recognized their scent. And you were protecting Raven like an a mama bear."

"Eh. I must've recognize your scent as well then too."

After a few minutes passed he asked another question, "Also how do you know Miss Martian aka M'gann M'orzz?"

"She was the one who helped my parents when I was infected with Sakutia virus. They didn't know what to use so they used anything to make feel well, when it seemed all hope was lost, M'gann donated her blood to me, and the virus was gone. Obviously the side-effect was that my skin, my hair, and my eyes turned green. When my parents died I didn't tell her about their deaths then I snuck into the Doom Patrol's base and I became an official member of the Doom Patrol. Rest you know is history."

"Ah." He shook his head in understanding and started walking away. "You better eat up to regain your strength." Then he was out the door and M'gann entered soon afterwards.

"Looks like I got a lot of explaining to do?" I ask her nervously.

"Yes! However you need to know what happened to your teammates. First Cyborg is recovering from his injuries." Injuries? "He's getting a new body and if it wasn't for his I5 processor he should be dead right now!" She harshly states. "Starfire only suffered a minor concussion and Raven…" Stopped right there before she continued. "She suffered a broken pelvis, a torn quadricep, and a broken spinal cord!" I put my head into my hands. "However she's a pretty strong empath, right now her body is recovering from the injuries so she won't be out for more than here months." I feel myself relax a bit that Raven will be fine.

After I finish my meal and let think about what could've be a disastrous mission for the team. "Also Garfield your in so much trouble! First…" She begins and I can't help but laugh at our brother-sister relationship.

*Six Months Later*

After being released from the WatchTower, I feel myself have flashbacks about this Ultimate Beast form at least that's what Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and M'gann tell me. I worry about Raven more but she states she didn't feel the pipe enter her body. I don't buy the statements! How can a body forget a trauma like that?

I see Raven stare at the sparkling water just admiring its beauty just like I've been doing for the past few years. I guess it started when we first formed the Titans, when she seemed destined to be forever alone. Hehe. I tried to make sure she was always included in group activities even if she wasn't participating, I was just glad she was there. When I would go fetch her, I would overhear her sing beautifully, and I would listen to her sing. Then Terra came along and I guess I wanted to make her jealous, but Terra did show me the affection I was missing from Raven. However it was like I was dating myself! I wonder how Raven can deal with me all the time?

So I was sad when Terra "died." I guess I clung on to her because she was my first girlfriend… I should really stop right there.

I started walking near he and she faced me. Holy crap! Say something BB! "How have you been?" Can I be any lamer than that? I think so!

"Well I'm 100% if your asking about accident." She responds.

"That's good." I awkwardly respond.

"There's more questions you want to ask but you don't want to ask. Why?"

Before I get a chance to respond, she gives me that look where she knows she's right. "Okay you caught on me on a lie!"

"You think?" She raises her eyebrow.

"Rae," I hold her hand, "I-I thought I lost you! I thought I wasn't going to get the chance to tell you something but I was always too scared to tell you." She looks at me as if she wants me to continue. "Rae, I-I love you!" I finally admit my feelings for her. She embraced me tightly like she never wanted to let go and I return to the favor. I was happy holding her. Just this moment alone with her is enough for me. She wiggles out of the hug and we see each other's eyes, spirit, and love. Then I started leaning in to meet her lips.

Then she leaned in and kissed me! Wha? I thought this was the opportunity for the guy to kiss the girl. Whatever I'm in bliss right now and I don't care. After we finished out little make-out session, "You were kind of taking your sweet time." She laughed but I didn't care. She was happy at this time and yes citizens of Jump City, Raven can actually smiled.

We can talk about our relationship later, right now I'm enjoying this moment, and I don't want to ruin it too.


	6. Second Glimpse of the Hood

**A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans or Justice League, they're owned by DC Comics.**

After finishing the shift and taking off my mask to reveal my blue eyes. I find Bruce, with his cowl taken off, still on the mega-computer and he notices my presence. Same old Bruce. "Still on the computer?"

"Yeah. It was almost like he disappeared when I chased him."

I rub my chin, "Do you think he went underground?"

"Yes but where?

I ponder on his location then a thought came up, "Check if there are any shipments coming in."

After Bruce typed in some numbers, he found something, "A shipping manifest, for the Black Mask." I hope he's getting the same feeling I'm getting.

"If he hired those thugs to try to disarm or steal the Amazo, then I think he's after the Black Mask."

"Interesting theory. It may be plausible though, he did target his shipment. This shipment seems to be going to 45th street on top the Dragon Building."

"His next target!" He nods at me.

"We'll be ready for him then!" He rubbed his eyes and exited the computer, "Time for me to get some shut eyes with soon to be Mrs. Wayne." We laughed about it.

"You still have the acrobatic set still?"

"Yeah."

"Sweet." I take off my uniform for gymnast tights. I enter the acrobat room, man this place hasn't changed in forever!

***TT&JL***

***BEEP BEEP BEEP!***

The alarm clock wakes me from my slumber and I have to stop the fucking alarm too. Shit man what a night. I roll over on my bed and I see the morning news talk about three dead bodies and the android at the Gotham Docks. I hope that son of bitch is watching the news right now!

8:30 AM. I put on normal clothes with a hoodie just to make sure people don't recognize me. As I leave my little home, I see these reporters at some kind of art show and I see a limo pass me… Shit it's Bruce, I have to get the hell out of here! I pretend to use my phone as if someone is calling me to make an excuse that I need to go somewhere. I jump on a trash barrel then I climb on a ladder, and I use the stairs to go to the top of the apartment building.

I scope out the place to see Bruce come out with some slut that just wants him for his money. Will that man ever learn?! Coming back from my spot and exiting the alley, I see a reporter come up to me. Shit. "Hello Clark Kent, from the Daily Planet. I would like to do an interview with you if that's okay sir."

"Uh. Sure, I suppose." Luckily I'll never see him again and just to make me less suspicious.

"What do you think of the DeviantArt Show presented by the Wayne Corporation?"

"I think it's a great opportunity for upcoming artists to show their artistic abilities." I respond.

"Have you seen the work of arts?"

"No, I wish I could though."

"What's your favorite kind of art?"

"Um… I'd say something that breaks the fourth wall.

"Interesting, why?"

"Sometimes it's funny to see what artists can come up with."

"In other news, do you feel safe with this Red Hood running the streets?" Looks like my reputation has gone further than I anticipated.

"I actually feel comfortable with the Red Hood cleaning up the streets." He looks shocked. "He's doing what the Batman is too scared to do! To kill. Making thugs fear him more!" He's disgusted with my answer and decides to leave.

"Thank you for the interview mister?"

"Jonas." I tell him.

Then he left, man that was fucking close, I'm surprised he didn't recognize me. Then again, we barely knew each other so I can consider myself lucky. No more interviews for today. So I need to get to the hell out of here!

***TT&JL***

After finishing my business I gather everyone up and tell then about the plan for night patrol. "Same as yesterday." They all nod about the plan.

***Ding Dong***

"Hello Alfred." I hear from a distance; the doorbell effectively silenced our conversation.

"Master Kent and Miss Lane; Master Bruce is busy with guests…"

"Alfred this is important!" I hear the urgency in his voice.

"What is it Clark?" I ask before Alfred does.

"I think.…" He whispers the last part to me. I look at him, shock. No!

"It can't be!" I tell him, "I held him when he died!"

"I saw through his disguise."

"Bruce. Clark. May I speak with you guys in the Batcave?" Richard asks.

"Alright then." Clark answers before I get to and we leave to the Batcave. After we enter the Batcave, Richard starts the conversation.

"Who was he and how did my replacement die?" He asks.

"His name was Jason Todd…" I begin.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter. Bummer, I'll try to make my next chapter a bit longer!**


	7. A Lonely Night in Gotham

**A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans, Justice League, and Batman: Under the Red Hood. They are owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros. Animation respectively.**

It was a quiet night in Gotham, one that was rare to see by the citizens of Gotham. The roaring engine of a helicopter buzzed by many buildings while a squad of security guards waited for it to land. As the helicopter landed two men in suits exited. One in all dark suit and the other in all white, all the guards tried their best not to look at the man in the white suit's face. For he did not like people staring at his face for a long time, because he gets really annoyed really easily. This was established when a scrawny, white man around his twenties looking "swagged out" stared too long and was punched by said man. The man in the all black suit looked at him and shouted "Damn! You got knocked the fuck out! Bitch!" After one of the security guards lifted the man back up on his feet, the man in the white suit asked him a question.

"I think my face looks quite pertty don't you think?"

"YES! Black Mask!" He replied in terror.

"Good! Now get the hell out of my way!" The little one did as he was told.

** *BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG***

The whole squad fell down including the people piloting the helicopter with the exception of one who tossed a flashbang at the ground. The reaction time of Black Mask was slow along with his posse.

***RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG***

Was the only thing the men could hear. While the disoriented men were trying to regain focus on the situation. The security guard who threw the flashbang took off his uniform and helmet replaced it with a biker look. From a distance anyone would've mistaken him for Richard Grayson if he was wearing his mask. Then he put on his red helmet on and entered the helicopter. He only ascended about 15 feet in the air before being hit by an EMP shell. Then he exited the helicopter before it fell but he knew they were coming and he was happy that they were here. When he landed on the building he exclaimed, "I knew you guys were coming to the party!" He was looking at the Dark Knight and a much older Robin.

"Know what I miss most about patrolling with you? The toys!" He smiled at the EMP launcher.

"Don't lose your focus." The Dark Knight reminded him, then he leapt for the falling helicopter. Fortunately the shell was attached to the launcher itself so Robin decided to staple on the the wire. However the staples are going to give way due to the extreme amount of weight. Just not right now.

Batman shot out two grappling hooks: One for the helicopter and the other one to try to hold on a ledge. The falling helicopter stopped just about 20 feet above the streets. Thankful citizens hurried away from the eventual helicopter dropping down on the street. Then the Batwing flied over the city with a Batman holding on to it and just below him Robin on his R-Cycle while people were cheering for the duo chasing after the Red Hood.

During the whole falling helicopter crisis, the Black Mask regained his focus, and found the Red Hood gliding down the wire to the street. The Black Mask thought to himself it would easy to take out 3 birds with one stone but be knew Batman and Robin would eventually stop him and he wanted to kill the bastard who ruined his Amazo shipment. So he decided not to use his Desert Eagle after all. He could wait.

While Black Mask was making his decision, the Red Hood glided down to the streets and entered his car. He wanted to get the hell out of there but more importantly wanted to fight an even battle rather than a lopsided one. So he knew he was chased by both Batman and Robin.

The chase started off like a normal police chase but Batman launched a grappling hook at Red Hood's car roof but he luckily him his car was a convertible. So he took of his roof before Batman had a chance to capture him. The goose chase continued on unfortunately.

While Batman was closing in on Red Hood, he threw a smoke screen to cover up Batman's field of vision. Batman had enough time to increase dodge a nearby building but he lost him in the process. He was scaling up an entire 90 story building.

Robin was hot on Red Hood's trail. The chase was getting more and more intense due to the fact that they hit rush hour at a serious time. Thankfully no one was hurt during their chase.

Finally he stopped at an abandoned chemical factory. While he entered through the doors, Robin entered like the Dark Knight would; using the windows as an alternate entrance.

***TT&JL***

I have a feeling he's somewhere around here but I have to be in my toes! After walking for twenty minutes, I finally walk on a walkway were the originally Red Hood was.

Wait! I was the last thing I thought before he entered the toxic waste and then the ultimate form of foreshadowing came in the form of the joker card. "This is were he was born! Right in front of your faces!" A figure began to speak to me. "You should've never let him be born! You should've killed him when you had the chance!" Red Hood called out while I was wondering where he was calling me from. After falling from a ledge he looks at me from the opposite side of me.

"You know we don't kill!"

"He created me!" He points to himself.

"Whatever happened to you, we can help!"

"I like what I'm doing right now!"

"Killing is the not the right way! Then you're no better than the Joker!"

"Don't tell me you never wanted to kill Tony Zucco!" He spat out _his_ name. However I didn't answer his question, I was just silent. "See you're no different than me!" He raised his arms up to demonstrate his victory over my silence.

By the time my senses come back to me, I'm already on the floor wiping my chin. He sucker punched me! I roll backwards jut in time for him to miss his next attack. I ready my stance for our fight. He runs up to me to try to kick me but I block it and I throw him down. I try to punch off the helmet covering up his face but he ducked just in the nick of time. Retract. Hit. Retract. Roll back. I throw my batarang at him, although it barely misses, when I say I barely missed I mean the batarang makes a slight cut on his arm. The bloody batarang goes off further in the factory. Then we run at each other, our fists meeting our cheeks; sending us flying back.

***BOOM***

The Titans showed up and we outnumbered him but he used to be Red X after all so I'm not letting my guard down. Then he threw a smoke bomb and he was gone. "Damn it!" I yell out.

"What's wrong Robin?" Star asked.

"I had him cornered and I let him get to me!" I tell her back, walking forward to recollect the bloody batarang.

"Who was he?" Cyborg asked trying to change the subject.

"Red X but in a new outfit." They all gasped at my answer.

"How do you know?" Beast Boy questioned me.

"Haven't you noticed that we haven't been attacked by him and he suddenly disappeared? I don't buy that!" I tell them. "Remember the little clip? Well I studied it more and he made the same movements Red X did and I'm going to look for him!" I storm off looking for him.

I left in a hurry, leaving behind everyone, but I have to find out what Bruce told him about me! Why did he tell him about my past, that should've been kept a secret! I weave in and out of traffic not caring about my safety or anyone else's for that matter. Hell I even ran red lights! Then I found him on top of Charter Building.

"What did you tell him about me!" I demand but he was silent. "Why did you tell him about him?" He still keeps his silence. "I thought I could trust you! First Barbara, now this!"

His eyes never went away at it's target then his body faced me. "He wanted to learn more about you. How you passed all the trials. Why you chose to fight crime and don't tell me you have the same reasons as me. He needed motivation and since you were fighting crime in Jump City, I had to tell him about your experience." He says coldly.

"He didn't need to know everything!" I glare at him.

"What makes you think it's him?"

"He knew who killed my parents!"

"We need more proof!"

"Here, check the DNA in his blood." I hand him the bloody batarang in a bang. I start walking away from him and back to base.

***TT&JL***

I was surprised by the fact that Bruce let me out for this patrol, but I'm more surprised by the fact that Robin had a little breakdown. What did Red Hood or should I say Red X tell Rob? Better yet any other secrets Robin has behind our backs? As we were leaving the chemical factory, I overhear people start talking about me. "Who created that freak!"

"Monster!"

"Why did God create you?"

"Go to back to the factory you were created in!" Someone threw a rock at me. I honestly I want to kick someone's ass right now. "Hey leave him alone!" Beast Boy tried his best to defend me against the hordes of people freaking out of my appearance.

"Who are you freaks?"

"We're the Teen Titans from Jump City." Starfire states.

"Batman is finding Red Hood." Raven adds.

"Get out of Gotham!" They begin to throw whatever is available. Just as they begin firing away, a figure in red and blue stops them from throwing the rocks.

"Stop this senseless bickering." He tells them.

"Superman?! They were gonna attack us, look these freaks thought they could invade Gotham and get away with it."

"No, please return to your homes." Superman requests them. After they leave, he turns to face us. "It would be a good idea to get out of here."

"Thank you, Superman." I thank him.

"No problem! Just be lucky I have super hearing." He flies away back to his designated point. What a Boy Scout haha!

Honestly I want to punch something but I-I just can't do that! I want to do something about this situation! Ugh! I can't wait for tomorrow!


	8. Revelations

**A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans, Justice League, and Batman: Under the Red Hood. They are owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros. Animation respectively. **

After I analyzed the blood Robin gave me, I hope… no I pray that it's not Jason's DNA on that batarang. I input the blood in the computer and I wait for the results to appear. My hand comes up to chin to wait for the results. I have to wait for the morning, so I leave the Batcave, and enter my bed with my sleeping fiancé. I look over to the window and my mind explodes with burning questions and possible situations that might happen. My eyelids refuse to let my conscience sleep. 5 AM the clock reads. I get out of bed and I walk in my mom's beautiful garden.

Everything looks so peaceful, not a bug insight, hell not even the gnats are out at this time. The large crest moon reminds me of the night he was killed; the night I failed to protect him. If only I would've trained him to be more disciplined then he would've never went after the Joker. Why did he go after the Joker?! We finished our job and protected many innocent lives from being killed by the Joker! Damn it! If only, if only.

"Can't sleep either?" Richard asks me.

"I'm wondering what the DNA tests are going to say about; if that's really him or not.

"You have him buried here, right?"

"Yes."

"Then let's grab some shovels and dig the grave up."

"No! We can't!"

"It's the only way to figure out if that's really him." I gave into Richard's idea to see for ourselves if that's really him.

After digging for about 10 minutes, we finally reached the casket. This casket is the only thing in my way of figuring out if he's alive or not! I easily open the casket to find Jason's body still in here! "How long ago did you say Jason was dead for?" Richard asks.

"Two years." I glare taking off the wig. A normal body would've decayed by now but this body looked like Jason but only one person would do something like this! "Ra's." I mutter.

"You're going to talk with him?"

"Alone."

"I'll try to find Jason, shouldn't be too hard. Only one person wears an ugly helmet." Richard tries to lighten the mood.

"I'll update you on any information."

"What information?" Great, the Boy Scout overheard our conversation.

"Business." I respond.

"Are you sure?" He lifts up a tape recorder and we glare at him. "I could replay the audio if you want me too.

"Okay!" I Interject. "It's about Jason Todd and the fact he is alive." He raises an eyebrow.

"Figures Jonas was just an anagram for Jason." Clark states.

"He won't be showing his face around, so it'll be hard to find him in broad daylight." Richard comments.

"Later on I'll look for Ra's at his castle and I'll get my answers." I glare. They both accepted my answer as I walk into the Batcave to confirm the results of the DNA test.

No surprise, Red Hood is Jason Todd; this somehow proves Ra's is involved but why would Ra's be apart of this conflict.

***TT&JL***

"So what happened Smallville?" A very sleepy yet concerned Lois asked.

"Jason Todd." Smallville answered simply.

"He's... Alive? How?" She wondered, finally wide awake.

"It has something to do with Ras al Ghul."

"It's Ra's al Ghul, Clark."

"What did I say?"

"Just get some sleep, even the 'Man of Steel' too needs his sleep." Lois patted a spot for her hero to sleep but not before she wailed her hands in the air.

"You're the best!" He lays beside her, giving her a peck on the lips before sleeping comfortably together.

It was just about time for the morning sun to rise once again; to stretch out its legs and arms. One particular Titan, who enjoys this warmth, and enjoys the symbol of a new tomorrow. She went out a little sadder than usual. Why? She was missing someone truly dear to her heart, it was Richard. They would always watch the sunrise and rarely did they miss the sunset together. She prayed to X'hal that he would show up at the last minute and hold her like they did in Jump City.

A sudden darkness covered her eyes then someone asked, "Missing me?" She couldn't help but smile at the man who was covering her lime green eyes.

"You're a little late." She teased him playfully. A smile formed on his face and twirled his girlfriend around so she faced him. "Since when have you been his romantic?" She laughed.

"Since we've been dating and by that I mean the last two months." The young couple started laughing together waiting for the sun to come out.

They felt the warmth of the sun but the sun didn't come out. Instead it was being blocked by the clouds of Gotham. "Hmm. This is strange…"

"What is it?"

"The sun should've came out already, we're no where near the city." A confused Grayson stood there pondering about the sun and the clouds.

"As long as we're together! I don't care if the sun doesn't come out." She hugged him lovingly.

***19 hours later***

"How are the tests going?" A middle aged man asked a scientist.

"We're not ready yet sir." The attentive scientist told the older gentleman.

"Right on schedule." He responded walking away from the laboratory. He climbed the stairs leading away from all the research and perfection. After escaping the rough realities of his experiments, he felt at ease with a glass of liquor.

***CLASH!***

Screams of broken glass sounded throughout the castle and alerted the guards at the castle. The old man looked at intruder and his eyes widen at the intruder. He wasn't scared at the fact the Dark Knight showed up, but rather at the unexpected visit by him. "Mr. Detective, can I help you with something?" He ask the angered Batman. The angered bat didn't answer with words but with a strangle hold on the man.

"Why did you use the Lazarus pit on Jason?!"

"Let go of me and I'll tell you!" He struggled to speak.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because the guards are coming!" Batman took awhile to think about his predicament; he released and nodded at the man to signal off the guards. He took out a walkie-talkie and began talking to his guards, "I have a guest that I'll be entertaining."

"Yes sir!" The guard replied.

So the with guards out of the away the man put away the device and started talking. "As promised… When I released Joker to challenge you, I told him what do; I thought I could control him, but I was dead wrong. The death of Jason Todd; I felt personally responsible for his untimely death. So I used the Lazarus pit to reanimate him, I knew you wouldn't perform an autopsy. So taking his body was easy. How much do you know of the Lazarus pit?"

"The person who enters the Lazarus gets a nice recovery and temporary insanity." The detective answered.

"Ah. After Jason escaped; I tried looking for him but to no avail."

"He's in Gotham as the Red Hood!" The knight glared at Ra's.

"If you're asking me to help you; I can't, I've caused you too much pain. But understand I tried to revive Jason with good intentions from my heart. Mr. Detective, I have no need in challenging you; so I would like to call upon a truce." Batman looked at Ra's' hand and shook it to show the end of their fighting, then the knight was gone.

***TT&JL***

A four man team enters Arkham Asylum to make sure one man escapes from this "hell hole". The leader shot one of the security guards with a sleeping dart and the other security officer, who was helping out this four man team, leads the team to cell block 1940. Then they shot two other guards with nonlethal weapons and threw in flashbangs before entering. "AHAHA HAHAHAH HOHOHO HEHEHE HAHA!" Was heard all throughout the asylum.

**A/N: Feels good to be back :). So hopefully I will be posting more of my story**.


	9. A Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans, Justice League, and Batman: Under the Red Hood. They are owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros. Animation respectively.** **Also I do not own Tesla Motors and the song "Faithfully" by Journey. It's owned by them. **

I know Bruce and Diana won't be back, well maybe tonight they might show up, so I need everyone's help on this night watch, but I have to detective work of my own to do. However sometimes a detective must, on occasion, investigate during broad daylight. Then again I do not want to raise notoriety on myself, "Kori." I knocked on her door sincerely to see if she would like to accompany my detective work so I don't look suspicious.

"Yes Richard?" She opened her door.

"What are you doing right now?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Detective work and a lovely date." I smiled at her.

"Okay." She responded. "Where will we be going?"

"If my sources are correct, there should be a charity event held by one of Black Mask's associates. The perfect opportunity to try to figure out what they're going to be doing."

"I shall be ready in 1 hour then."

"Okay. See you then." I walk away to the garage to check which cars I should drive to the event in.

"May I suggest the Tesla Model S, Master Richard." Alfred suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea! Thanks Alfred." He tosses the key to me.

I found black tuxedo to wear and black, dressy shoes that remarkably fit me. I make sure my attire looks clean, well fortunately I do not see anything that would put attention on myself. "So you're still going to wear your mask on our date?" The very attractive Kori pointed out. I quickly took off they mask to look into her jade eyes and for the first time she has seen my own blue eyes.

"Are you ready for our date/detective work?" I ask playfully.

"We'll the date portion, yes but not the detective work." She playfully responded back and we both shared a laugh together. Then I led the way to the Telsa and opened the door for her, because I'm obviously a gentleman. So we'll have arrive in about an hour or so.

***TT&JL***

I noticed a look of determination on Bruce's face when he entered the invisible jet, like he wanted to hurry and get back to Gotham. It was quite for the first few minutes of the flight, so I decided to break the ice and ask him what's up. "Do you want to talk about Jason?"

"I don't want talk about it right now." He finished but I know he'll be talking about when we're at the manor. I've started to pick up on this trait that the men of "Man's World" exhibit. While Bruce defies the expectation I perceive of "Man's World", he can have his moments of vulnerability just like me, my sisters, and of my mother. I've also notice a change in his attitude since this revelation of Jason being alive, he's been kicking himself in the butt more and more, but I tell him it wasn't his fault. It was worse when Jason died, he was more dark; using any tactic to get information on the Joker, he almost killed someone in his fit of fury. The League couldn't watch idly by and watch Bruce turn into someone who could pose a great threat not only to the League but even Gotham herself. So I decided I would talk to him personally but not as Wonder Woman; however as Diana Prince.

He was a mess, not even Alfred could help Bruce with this predicament he was in. He had either had a bottle of tequila or scotch with him and a depression beard. I couldn't believe the level that Bruce was in. I thought it was going to be hard to get him out of that hole he was forced to dig and I while I didn't think of it back then. He refused to talk to anyone; including Clark, his best friend! So when he let me enter the Wayne Manor, I guess he was willing to let down his guard for a moment, and talk to me about his emotional free fall. He started from the very beginning of his career as Batman and his vow to never kill. Even when he adopted Dick Grayson and made a promise that he would protect his sidekick. He also included the part when he and Dick split up the dynamic duo.

After he poured his heart out, I gave him hug to let him know that I was going to help him out anyway possible. When the days flew by, I noticed his health improved, his attitude, and our hangouts turned more into dates. Now I realize that he needs a shoulder to rest on before he returns to Gotham.

I walk over to the pilot's seat and I activate the autopilot much to the dissatisfaction of my fiancée. "Bruce we have talk about this situation before it gets out of hand, again." I state while slowly taking off his mask.

"Diana..."

"No Bruce! I can obviously tell this is really bothering you. Please let us talk about this." I plead with him.

He looked into my fierce, Amazonian eyes and knew he could not win. So he lifted himself off the pilot's seat and walked to the back, I followed him, and we started talking.

***TT&JL***

Kori and I arrived at the charity to be welcomed by the press and microphones asking about my relationship with her and if I was happy for Bruce getting married. "Looks like the young Grayson finally learned how to charm the ladies already." I overhear a reporter talking to his boss about a potential headline for the morning newspaper.

After passing the barrage of news reporters and many other rich Gotham City citizens who haven't seen me around since I left Gotham all those years ago. When we actually entered the the charity itself, "Let's familiarize ourselves with the party and look pretty."

"Alright, no dancing with hoochies."

I look at her and I snap my fingers, "I was looking forward to that." I respond playfully. So we split up familiarizing ourselves to the charity and I see a disabled Barbara and her father Commissioner Gordon.

"Dick! Oh my goodness! I didn't know you were in town!" Barbara yelled.

"Barbara, hello! What happened to you?" I hug my now wheelchaired friend.

She looked around to make sure her dad wasn't listening, "The Joker shot me to drive my dad insane." She looked down.

I'm silent for few seconds. "So what do you do now?"

"I still help Bruce but from the Batcave. He recently gave me a break. By the way, I go by the code name 'Oracle' now."

"Good, I'm going to need your help later on tonight."

"Where's Bruce?"

"He's in the Middle East looking for Ra's. Did you ever meet my replacement?"

"I met him but I didn't have the opportunity to get to know him. Why?"

"He's alive and masquerading as the Red Hood."

"Joker's old persona?"

"Yup."

"Tell me you're not going solo."

"I have the Titans to help me out. I start to notice her dad walking with a young gentleman; I think the same age as Barbara and I. "So is it just you and your dad attending the charity?"

"No, my dad is going to meet my boyfriend, and I hope my dad hasn't killed him."

"Hey babe. I'm so glad I didn't die." A relieved boyfriend stated.

"First impressions are usually the worst." I added.

"Oh yeah, Sam this is Dick," Barbara introduced us.

"Samuel Young." He stated while extending his hand for a good, old fashioned American handshake.

"Richard Grayson." I added in shaking his hand.

"Bruce Wayne's ward?"

"In the flesh." I smiled.

"Dick I hope you didn't come alone to this charity?" Barbara ask.

"No, my date and I were just familiarizing ourselves to these honorable people."

"Is she the one getting all the attention of the old men and fugly looking guys?" Samuel pointed his finger to the direction of a mob around her.

"I'll be back and please bring water."

I hear the band start playing a new song, so I decide to move in and get her out of this predicament. She always did have a way of getting attention brought upon herself. "Ya wanna come back to my place, sweet cheeks?" One of the disgusting morons asked.

"Um... Um..." Kori was trying to find a way out.

"May I have this dance?" I ask and she looked at my hand thankfully.

"Yes!" She didn't hesitate, so we walked over to the dance floor, and swayed away happily. "I must ask, who are you?" She asked playfully.

"Grayson. Richard Grayson." I smiled looking into her eyes. "I may have some business to attend to later on, so don't expect me to save you every time you're in distress." She giggled at the last part of the sentence.

"I feel like I've heard this song before, do you what song this is?" She asked right before I spun her around, then we continued dancing.

"Um I think this is a cover of 'Faithfully' by Journey. I answered the question.

"There you go! It was really starting to bother me." She laughed about it and then the song was over.

"Hey I have some friends I would like to introduce you to." I tell Kori.

"Who are your wonderful friends?" She ask.

"Follow me." I tell her, then we're arm'n'arm walking over to Barbara and Samuel, who happens to have fresh glasses of water with them.

"Bravo!" Yelled Samuel handing Kori a glass of water. "Encore, encore!" He yelled handing me a glass of water.

"Thank you!" We both said at the same time.

"Kori, this young gentleman and scholar here," I pointed to Sam, "is Samuel Young. And in the wheelchair is my childhood friend, Barbara Gordon." She shook Sam's hand and gave Barbs a hug.

"So this your date?" Barbara asked. "Good job. And we started laughing.

As the charity party started to reach three o'clock, I notice one of the men who was with Black Mask the other. The swag looking one is already trying to get the attention of the ladies, so I decide to try to calm the knuckle head down, and put an audio recording device on his shirt or body. Somewhere not noticeable.

"Excuse me..."

"What the FUCK do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to spit some game out. He told me.

"A gentleman doesn't spit at women." I humorously told him and boy was he pissed. He tried hitting me but I caught the punch. Then i twisted his arm so I can secretly put the audio device in his wrist before security came.

"I'm going to have ask you two leave the charity." A security guard told us.

I lift up my arms up without protest. Then I start walking to Kori and we say our goodbyes to Sam and Barbs.

"What kind of detective work was that?" Kori mockingly asked after we entered the sedan.

"When we go to the Batcave, I'll show you." I say as leave the charity.

***TT&JL***

Two men with assault rifles escort a man with make-up and lipstick to a secure room. "Please sit." Black Mask told the odd looking man. "The reason why I took broke you out of jail is so you can deal with this imposter Red Hood." Mask showed the Man.

"When I wore that number, it was classy. Not a biker fetish. Kids these days, I swear." Then the man started coughing, "'May I have a drink of water, please." Black Mask gave a signal for one of the body guards to give the man a glass of water. However said man smiled and hit the glass against the table. Causing the glass to turned into a weapon and he stabbed the swag looking man in the throat and took his pistol. Before the other guards could react the insane man fired at all the body guards and held Black Mask hostage. "I'm going to need a big truck and body guards. Well not these guys 'cause you know, they're kind of dead."

"Sure, sure. Whatever you want." Replied a fearful Black Mask who doesn't want to die.

"Hahahahahahahah!"


	10. Reunion

**A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans, Justice League, and Batman: Under the Red Hood. They're owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros. Animation respectively.**

"I can't believe we broke that freak outta jail! I wouldn't be surprised if the he stabs us in the back!" Stated the swag guy, then they enter a room.

"Please sit." I glare because Black Mask has hired a mercenary to try to kill Jason. "The reason why I broke you out of jail is so you can deal with this imposter Red Hood." I hear a piece of paper being shown to the convict.

"When I wore that number, it was classy. Not a biker fetish. Kids these days, I swear." Then the mercenary started coughing but he sounded familiar though, "'May I have a drink of water, please." He asks, then he breaks the glass and stabs someone with. Then we hear pistol rounds go off like 6 times before we realize it's the Joker demanding stuff. "I'm going to need a big truck and body guards. Well not these guys 'cause you know, they're kind of dead."

"Sure, sure. Whatever you need." I stop the live stream and I bang my fist again the table. The Titans look at me in shock, I don't blame them, we might be facing the Joker tonight, and I don't know if we could stand a chance against him.

"Titans, if you see Joker; for the love of a God, please do not engage him." I ask sincerely. "Call me but if you feel that Joker is threatening any citizens, protect them, but do not try to subdue him." I give them a direct order.

"Robin..." Star put her hand on my shoulder, "Please be safe."

"I promise." I say looking into eyes and holding her that's on my shoulder.

After we discussed our new plan, I walk over to Beast Boy, and start an important conversation. "Beast Boy."

"What up?"

"If anything should happen to me, I want to make sure you lead the Titans in case I should meet my end tonight."

He looked at me wide-eyed but then soon realized these could be my final words I say. He registered my words seriously, "You're not going to die tonight. I'm just letting you know... Richard." He takes his hand out of his glove and extended his hand out, "However it was nice getting to know though."

I smile, take my hand out my glove, and extend my hand out for a handshake. "Likewise Garfield." We shared a laugh and prepared for tonight.

***TT&JL***

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven were the first ones to leave the Batcave. Leaving Robin and Starfire alone, before she started flying. She was pulled into a loving kiss, although she wouldn't think about it; it was Robin's way of potentially telling her 'I love you and I will always love forever until the day I die. I hope you will forgive me for not keeping our promise.' Starfire eventually left to help protect Gotham while Robin waited for Oracle to arrive. Then Alfred escorted the wheelchair crime fighter to the Batcave and Robin jumped into the Batwing.

The Teen Titans left the Batcave individually to cover more of Gotham while Batman and Wonder Woman were gone. Cyborg went near Arkham prison to see if he fix the video that was recorded from prison camera. Although the video recording is messed up, it wasn't going to deter Cyborg. Beast Boy went to New Gotham, Raven was in West Gotham, Starfire went to East Gotham, and Robin was covering Old Gotham, from inside the Batwing.

Raven stared feeling disturbances far away, it was effecting her concentration so she stopped, and mediated to see if she could find the location of said disturbances. "Azerath. Metrion. Zinthos." She repeated a few times. Before she located the source, Gotham Bridge. "Robin, do you copy? Over."

"Ya I copy Raven. Over."

"Something is happening at Gotham Bridge, I sense it!"

"All right Raven, keep me updated. Over. Oracle. Over." Raven continued to concentrate on what was happening.

"I'm here. Over."

"Check the news to see if there's anything happening. Over."

"Oh. My. Goodness! It's... It's... The Joker! He's at Gotham bridge! He's holding gasoline over a big rig, the news crew is saying he has hostages! Over." A terrified Oracle stated.

"On my way." Robin rode the Batwing towards Gotham Bridge. "Everyone, I want you stay out of my way until I activate the emergency signal. Over"

***TT&JL***

The stage lights were focused on Joker holding his hostages, getting ready to kill them in front of the world. Many people wondered what it would take for someone to put the death penalty on him. The Joker saw lights flashing red and blue, so he decided to pour the gasoline inside the cargo section of the big rig. When the first drops of gasoline hit the floor, everyone inside started freaking out from the fact that they are going to be burned alive by a maniac. "Ahh! Get us out of here!" Someone screamed.

"We're under the protection of Red Hood!" A drug dealer stated.

"You can't do this to me! You son of a BITCH!" Yelled Black Mask.

"But I can." Replied the maniac, then the one lights lit up someone else with a Red Mask. The crowd cheered for Red Hood however they didn't know what his intentions were. "So you're the new punk wearing my number. You know when I wore it, it was classy, not a biker fetish!"

Red Hood simply looked at the insane man, didn't answer him with a comment but rather, "You know we met once."

"Seriously? Where did we meet? Did we go to the same college together? Were in the same frat house?" Joker mockingly asked.

"No but I'll introduce to you a common friend."

"Oh okay, just hold up a sec while I..." Joker was trying to get the zippo lighter ready but it wasn't responding the way he wanted it to.

"Do you really think I care?" He stated.

"Then why are you here?" Joker asked.

"To make sure you escape from Arkham. I knew if I made Black Mask so desperate that he turned to you to try to kill me."

"So you're tellingly I've been fooled. Haha!" Joker thought about the current situation. Then the lighter finally lit up and the Joker dropped it into the cargo.

The screams of the drug lords were heard by crowds of people being there. Everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing with their own eyes until a roar of an engine came by with fire fighting foam that saved everyone from being burnt to death. To the cheers of crowds, Joker was steaming mad. Then the engine sound came back and Robin jumped out of the Batwing and landed softly on the bridge. However, Red Hood didn't waste time to watch Robin land on the bridge so he went after the Joker and subdued him. As Robin landed, he chased Red Hood, who took the Joker as a captive and jumped off the bridge with him. Robin could only watch as he knew he couldn't do anything about it and could only hit the handle bar of the bridge. He knew he would have to wait for him to make the first move, so he left in the Batwing.

***TT&JL***

After swimming away from Dick and the authorities with Joker as my captive. I find my bag and tie the son of a bitch and tape his mouth shut so that way I don't have to hear from his again.

After getting through the clean streets of Gotham, with no one outside, in my convertible to the safe house. I throw Joker through the door and rip of his tale that was keeping his mouth shut. He monster didn't show any sign of pain after I took off the tape. "Let me introduce you to our common friend." I tell him while pulling out a crowbar, the same one he used to knock the crap out of me with. Looks like the tables have turned and I start hitting him with the crowbar. "Do you feel the pain now?"

"It only hurts... When I laugh." He chuckled but grimaced from the pain.

"Well it's only going to get worse for you." I tell him before knocking him out with the crowbar. I throw the knocked out body of the Joker in a locker and I make sure there's no way of escaping it. Then I take a walkie talkie and exit the apartment. I'm on top of a different building and I contact anyone using the communication line to the Batcave. "Robin, I hope you're listening right now. I want you to meet me in Crime Alley in 5 minutes and don't bring any reinforcement or else I kill the Joker." I drop the walkie talkie and smash it into a million pieces.


	11. Robin vs Red Hood

**A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans, Justice League, and Batman: Under the Red Hood. They're owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros. Animation respectively. **

I look down from the Batwing and notice that Crime Alley hasn't changed since I left. I exit the Batwing and land at the entrance of the alley. I remember when Bruce would tell me; on the night his parent's died, he would lay flowers in this alley to remind the thugs, that two innocent parents died. I could see where Bruce would walk and place the flowers. Then I spot a figure, with a red helmet, before me, "So you made it, I was thinking you weren't going to show up." He told me.

"You know we're going to be fighting on ceremonial grounds." I respond to him.

"That's why I chose this place, this is where Bruce made me into your replacement." He retorted.

"You know we can help you. Jason..."

"No! You guys can never help me! You either have to kill me or..."

"You know we won't kill." I reinstate.

"Looks like our conversation is officially over! If you want to keep that pathetic psycho alive, then you're going to have to fight me." He readies in his stance.

"If that's the way you see it, so be it then." I ready in my stance.

***TT&JL***

Both students looked at each other, fire in their eyes. It was a Mexican standoff between those two. Clouds started invading Old Gotham, then it sent its rain troopers, and it threw a bolt of lighting between them. It was like the signal to fighting because they lunged at each other. Every punch from each fighter kept getting reversed or countered; it was truly a scene from a videogame or a movie. No one had the distinct advantage however what they didn't know; was the fact that they need perfect timing to obtain the upper hand in this stalemate.

Red Hood saw an opening made by Robin but he didn't know was Robin baited him into a combo move. However Red Hood recovered quickly and tripped up Robin. Robin bounced back and tried to hit him but he caught the punch and flipped Robin over. Despite Robin being on his back, his feet kicked the helmet of his opponent, and Robin quickly got back up in a defensive stance. "You're pretty good." Robin told him.

Red Hood smiled under his mask and pulled out his knife out. "Let's go!" He said while running over to Robin, who happened to take out his bo staff. While Robin saw Red Hood running towards him, he lunged forward to attack, but Red Hood jumped over Robin and caught his cape. He tugged on the cape causing Robin to lose balance and fall backwards, then he stabbed the cape momentarily making Robin immobile. Again Red Hood thought he could take advantage of the situation but he forgot about Robin's bo staff and was hit by it at least 20 times before temporarily retreating.

While Robin had space to breathe, he took out a small knife, it's purpose was to help the young hero in case the seatbelt of any vehicle should fail, and tear off the cape so that only about half of the cape remained. Then the hero put it away and threw the knife to the opposite end of the alley. Stalemate. They both timed attacks well but no one could obtain the advantage.

The rain was starting to take a toll on both fighters, in terms of their visibility anyway. Lighting struck a nearby building and they were at it again. Robin got the first hit and didn't intend to ever stop, but Red Hood eventually countered. Red Hood tried to punch Robin in the gut but he kept reversing each of his moves. Eventually Red Hood head butted Robin and jumped up to a ladder and climbed it up. However Robin was hot on his tail and wasn't going to let him get away that easily.

When Robin reached the top of the building, he saw Red Hood running towards him, and readied for another fight. They wasted no time in trying to kick the crap out of each other. Red Hood caught another punch from Robin, turned him around, and elbowed him in the chest. After the elbow, Red Hood kneed Robin in the back; then Robin fell forward, but Red Hood caught his cape and elbowed him in the back of the head. Robin tried to hit him but Red Hood wasn't near Robin's hit zone. They tried to hit each but Robin pulled him into grapple hold. Red Hood took the upper hand and grabbed Robin's mask. When he released himself from the grapple hold, a mask less Robin stared at him. "Look at you!" Red Hood told Robin while throwing his mask. "I guess we should keep it even." He stated while taking off his helmet and revealing his mask.

"Jason." Robin only muttered while putting his back on.

"Yes." He responded.

"I don't want to fight you." Robin sincerely told him.

"All evidence to the contrary."

"Please, I know there's something we could do."

"No matter how hard you guys try; this is the real me." He kicked his helmet over to me. "What's worse: Seeing someone come back from the dead or that I'm going to be a better Batman than you and Bruce..."


	12. New Complications

**A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans, Justice League, and "Batman: Under the Red Hood". They belong to DC Comics and Warner Bros. Animation respectively. **

"You know Robin doesn't want anyone interfering with this situation." Cyborg told me.

"I know but I'm the only who can stay in invisible, when I'm an ant or a small animal, to the naked eye." I respond to him.

"Beast Boy, this is a bad idea."

"If anything should happen to him, like Joker trying to kill him or something like that." I state

"It's still a bad idea though, but make sure Robin doesn't spot you. Okay."

"I understand." I reply to my robotic friend and I morph into an owl so I can go to Crime Alley. It takes me about 5 minutes to reach Crime Alley and I spot Robin and Red Hood fighting already. I land on a nearby rooftop about 2 blocks away from them. I see Red Hood jump on a ladder and climb the sucker all the way to the top while being chased by Robin. This was truly a sight to see as both these fighters knew what to do at all times. I guess these are the benefits of learning from the Bat. Then Red Hood ripped off Robin's mask just so he throw it back and take off his helmet. I want to know what they're telling each other right now.

**Boom!**

A small explosion occurred where Red Hood kicked his helmet and fortunately Robin had a quick reaction. He got away from the explosion without getting hurt. However they were fighting again and it appears that Robin has him in a choke hold. I guess Robin got rid Red Hood's jacket because he used some sort of flare to burn the it. Then Red Hood hits Robin who falls backwards, seeing his window of escape. Red Hood uses a makeshift grappling hook and tries to get away but Robin was still hot on his trial.

I leave my current position to keep up with them. I see Red Hood being chased by Robin on rooftops. Then Red Hood jumps into a window then Robin jumps in there without missing a step. I land on another building but I cannot see what's happening inside the building so I turn into my human form and wait. I don't want to go in there and complicate the situation any worse but there's always a possibility that Robin could be killed. Man I hate these kinds of situation where I have no clue what's going on in there.

**Bang! Ka-Bang!**

One shot for sure was gun shot but the other shot I'm not too certain on what it was. Then I see Robin carry Red Hood out of there...

**KA-BOOM!**

OH SHIT! I move from my current position to avoid the debris from hitting me and now I've lost sight of Robin!

***TT&JL***

I heard a small explosion from the distance, I hope he keeps his promise to me. "Don't worry Kori, I'm sure he avoided the explosion." Oracle assured me.

"I'm worried too much about him. I wonder too many things that could go wrong, Oracle." I respond to her while flying over East Gotham.

"Please keep your hope high, Kori."

"I'll try my best." I respond and I try to worry about the citizens but I just can't. I'm worried about him, I'm more worried what would happen if gets killed by Joker. Would I kill the Joker out of my rage or would I let him live, in honor of my boyfriend?

**KA-BOOM!**

I stop my flying and turn around to where the sound of the explosion occurred. "Oh my God! Dick..." Oracle panicked and that made me fly even faster than before.

***TT&JL***

"Bruce." Diana told me.

"Princess." Was the word that escaped my mouth.

"What are you going to say to him when you meet him?"

"I honestly don't know but I hope he can accept any help I can give him." I respond her question. "Thank Diana, for everything." I wrap her into a hug. "If it wasn't for you I would've turned my back on everything I swore to protect."

"Bruce your welcome and don't scare like that again." Then we shared a kiss and a laugh together. I'm so glad she's going to be my wife. "Hey Honey, where about 10 miles away from Old Gotham." Diana added. I look to see Old Gotham but all I see is an explosion occur.

"Oh my God! Dick!" I overhear Oracle. What's she doing at base?

"Oracle what's happening?" I ask her.

"Dick... Dick... Was in that explosion!" She responded. I put cowl on, disengage the autopilot, and haul ass over to where the explosion happened. I just hope I'm too late to save Dick.


	13. Finale

**A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans, Justice League, and "Batman: Under the Red Hood". They belong to DC Comics and Warner Bros. Animation respectively.**

"What's worse: Seeing someone come back from the dead or I'm going to be a better Batman than you and Bruce?" Jason asked me

"You're ruling through intimidation and murder; you're just another criminal." I tell him.

"I'm what this city needs!" He smiles and activates something. I look down and see his helmet's eye socket glow and I jump away. Fortunately I avoid any serious injuries from that blast. Then I see him charge at me, I hit him in the jaw to try to stop his advances, but I only stagger him for a few seconds. He draws another knife but this one was hiding in his boot. He charges again and I get ahold of the knife holding hand. However he drops it but his other hand catches and he tears off my utility belt.

Now I face my equal without my belt, my bo staff, and smoke bombs. He charges again, I grab the knife holding hand again, but this time I make sure that the knife hits the ground. However I lost focus of what he could and he wraps me in a sort but I mistaken it as a piano wire. Then I heard the shot of a grappling hook and next thing you know; I'm being lifted up to some unknown building. I unwrap myself out of the line from the grappling hook and Jason starts hitting me. About five hits later, I finally time his punch to catch, and I elbow him in the face. He falls backwards and I pin him against the wall. I hold his right arm with my left hand and his left hand was trying to stop my right hand from getting some tool. "Getting goodies all over, huh. We're just a bunch of walking armories!" He started laughing about it.

"Maybe so but let's see how you do without your _toys_." I tell him while I activate a little match and drop it on his jacket. He then proceeds to punch me off the ledge and I hold on to dear life. I see him take off the burning jacket, then he picks up the grappling hook, and throws it towards a nearby building. He jumps off the building and I time the jump to try to reach him.

Time slowed down as I tried to catch his body but I soon realized I couldn't grab ahold of his body; Lady Luck was smiling at me as I was able to catch his foot. He swings towards a building causing a little crash. I let go but I was able to grab on the ledge while Jason was running away. I quickly climb up and start pursing Jason. He made a sharp right turn then I heard sounds of glass being broken. I continue with my moment and jump leading with my foot; eventually kicking Jason into a bath tub. "Enough! It's over!" I yell at him.

He climbs up and tries to hit me but I dodge and hit him in the gut. Then I throw him into a wall and he grabs a make shift knife from the broken tiles. He tries to stab me but I disarm him and punch him in the face; causing him to fall backwards. He jumps back up to attempt to hit me, however I dodge the punch, and throw him towards the sink; his head broke the sink and his head also hits the toilet. He groggily comes back up and I hit him in the ears to disorient him. I continue to punch him in the gut, I grab his head and knee it, then I grab his shirt and head butt him. I grab his shirt again and pin him against a wall, "You say you wanna be better than me, it won't happen! NOT LIKE THIS!" I shout as I punch him so hard, that he flies through the wall, and into another room.

I walk through the hole in the wall then he pulls out a gun causing me to stop. "I don't know what's worse, your guy's grief or your guy's sense of morality. Dick, I forgive Bruce for not saving me! But why on God's earth is he still alive!" He yells at me while kicking open a door, revealing Joker.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You gotta give the boy points, he came all the back from the dead to make this shindig happen!" Joker said while pulling himself out of a closet. "So who's got a camera? Oh Ooh! Get one with me and the kid first, then you and me, and then one with the three of us. And then one with the crowbar, then..." Jason tips over Joker.

"You be as quiet as possible or I'll put one in your lap first." Jason tells him.

"Party pooper! No cake for you." Joker responded.

"Ignoring everything he's done in the past! Blindly, stupidly disregarding the entire graveyards he's filled! The thousands who have suffered, the friends he's crippled. You know, I thought... I thought I was going to be the last person he was going to hurt. If it would've been Bruce he'd beat to a bloody pulp. If he would've taken him away from this world, I would've done nothing but search the planet for this pathetic, pile of evil death-worshipping garbage, and send him off to hell!" He explains.

"I finally realize what Bruce was telling me now. You don't understand; I don't think you've ever understood." I tell him.

"What? What your moral code just won't allow for that? It's too hard to cross that line!" He replies.

"NO! God almighty, no. It'd too damned easy! All we ever wanted to do was kill him. A day doesn't go by were we think about subjecting him to every horrendous torture he's dealt out to others and then... End him."

"Aw. So you guys do care about me." Joker says touched by my statement.

"But if we do that, if we allow ourselves to go down into that place, we'll never come back." I glare at them.

"Why? I'm not talking about killing Penguin or Scarecrow or Dent. I'm talking about him. Just him. And doing it because... Because he took me away from our family." He tells me.

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"That is soo sweet." Joker states.

"Well you won't have a choice!" He tosses me his second gun.

I look down at the pistol then I look back at him, "I won't..."

"This is what it's been all about. This you, me, and him! Now is the time you decide!" He breaks the chair holding Joker and holds him hostage as he points the gun at his brain. "If you won't kill this psychotic piece of filth, I will! If you wanna to stop me, then you're going to have to kill me!"

"You know I won't..."

"I'm going to blow his deranged brains out! And if wanna stop it, then you're going to have to shoot me! Right in my face!"

"This is turning out better than I hoped." Joker tells us.

I drop the pistol and I start walking away, "It's him or me! You have to decide! Decide NOW! Do it! Him or me! Decide!" I activate a backup batarang from my glove.

**BANG!**

The gun fires but I'm too quick for the bullet to hit me. However I throw the batarang into the muzzle of the gun and Jason was too slow to react as he fires anyways causing the gun to explode in his hand. "Hoho haha! I can't believe you got him! You expert, rootin' tootin', eagle-eyed, goth-loving, marksman! I love it, you manage to find away to win, and everybody still loses! HAHA!"A relieved Joker shouts out while Jason activates a bomb with only 20 seconds on it. I try to defuse it but Joker was able to stop me, "No! Don't spoil it, this is better!" He holds my neck back. "I'm the only one who's gonna get what he wants tonight! Yes! Bing, bang, boom! Don'tcha love a happy ending! HAHAHAHA!" I sucker punch him in the face causing him to get off me. I run towards Jason and grab him and we try to get out of the building through the window.

**KA-BOOM!**

The explosion accelerated our speed causing us to hit a wall really hard and I blacked out.

I wake up from my black out and I notice I'm still on the apartment building or at least what's left of it. My body refuses to listen to me as I'm still laying on my back. My vision is blurred and I can't make out anything right now. I squint my eyes and to my horror, Joker is limping over here with a crowbar. "If I can't kill your replacement, I'll kill the original Boy Blunder instead! Hehehe!" He yelled as he raised the weapon and my eyes flashback to every single moment that occurred in my lifetime. Bruce, thank you for everything you've done for me and Kori, I love you! "Agh!" Joker yelled in pain.

"Dude! We gotta get you out of here!" Beast Boy yells at me as my blurred vision can see someone in green. I raise my hand and he grabs my forearm to lift me up. He puts my arm around his shoulders and we looked in terror as Joker lifted up Jason's pistol at us. I see a flash of green hit Joker's hand and thankfully he releases the pistol.

"Star... Is that you?" I ask through my blurred vision, She looked sad when I asked her the question.

"Starfire, Robin doesn't have all his sense right." Beast Boy answers for me.

"Don't you even think about it!" I hear Batman tell Joker. "Diana, tie him up." Batman told Wonder Woman. He starts walking over here and my body falls down; fortunately Beast Boy and Star are able to keep me from hitting the ground. "J'onn, Robin needs medical attention right now! Beam me and Starfire along with Robin! Diana, Beast Boy; take Joker to Arkham Asylum." Batman told her before we were beamed up to the Watchtower and that was the last thing I heard before losing consciousness.


	14. Aftermath

**A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans, Justice League, and "Batman: Under the Red Hood". They belong to DC Comics and Warner Bros. Animation respectively. **

After Wonder Woman and I brought Joker to a nice cell in Arkham Asylum, I receive a call from... Bumble Bee, "I heard Robin was in an that building in Old Gotham, I at least what I've seen on the news." She tells me.

"Bee..." I was going to update her on the situation but I'm receiving so many other call from every Titans' center from around the world. "Guys I can't communicate with all at the same time, well not on this little communicator! I'll update you guys as soon as I can." I tell them while unsure of what to do right now.

"You want to use the Watchtower as a communication center?" Wonder Woman asks.

"Yes, please." I answer.

"J'onn, beam Beast Boy and I to the Watchtower." She asks M'gann's uncle. Then we're in the Watchtower, I feel everybody stare at me, and it's starting to freak me out. I walk over to medical bay and check up on Robin. I see Starfire looking at him with tears in her eyes. I could understand why; a heart monitor giving doctors a read on his heart, an oxygen mask, and frantic doctors trying their hardest to keep my friend from dying.

Five minutes later, I communicated with all Titans in a conference call. They looked at me with a sense of despair as if I was going to tell them Robin was dying. "Look Titans, Robin is not dying. He only has minor injuries." I tell them.

"Why was Robin in that building?" Bee questioned.

"He was trying to convince his adopted brother not to kill Joker."

"Adopted brother? How do you know this?" Red Star was next to ask the question.

"I know, I don't have all the details filled, but Robin should be returning in three to four weeks." I announce. "I know this information because I overheard him talk about it." I lie to them, I'm actually guessing, because when I reverted to my human form; my acute sense of hearing was able to hear his brother, or whatever his relation to Robin is, say something about a family.

"Three to four weeks?" Some Titan said.

"Yes, to recover both physically and mentally.

"What happened to him?" Kid Flash asked.

"While he was escaping with his brother, an explosion occurred, and knocked him out. Next thing you know, he was still on the building with Joker. He had a crowbar and he was looking forward to kill Robin."

"How do you know this information?" Kid Flash asked with a follow up question.

It took me a while to answer the question, I was too ashamed to answer it. After I took a deep breath, "Despite what his brother said about no back up, I still followed Robin to Crime Alley, and kept an eye on them. When he went inside the apartment, I didn't follow him inside, because I didn't want to complicate the situation any further." A slight pause occurs before I continue, "When Robin was staring at the Joker in horror; I flew down from the building I was and turned into a ram, and sent the Joker flying a few yards." I finished without mentioning the part where the Joker found a pistol and he pointed it straight at us, but at the last second Starfire showed up and saved our asses.

They all accepted my story and Speedy asks, "So we can visit Robin then?"

"Unfortunately no. We still have bad guys roaming the streets and we still have a job to do." I state with a barrage of groans attacking me. Unbeknownst to all the Titans, the Justice League must've evaluated their work ethic. "Until Robin returns, I will be in charge of the Titans." I add without any complaints. "Beast Boy, out." I end the conference and to my surprise members of the Justice League started clapping for me. Uh, what did I do? Whatever I did must've impressed the League, so I take my bow.

After walking away from the main room, I meet a few of the League members, and I ate something in their cafeteria that was tofu. I was greeted by two of the founding members, John Stewart and Shayera Hol, "So you're the everyone talks about." Shayera tells me. "You know we've had our eye on you since you led the Titans against the Brotherhood of Evil."

"What do mean since the Brotherhood incident?" I ask.

"Admittedly, most of us couldn't see you being apart of the League, due to your childish behavior." John admitted.

"The only who had confidence in you was Doom Patrol, naturally, and Batman. I didn't understand back then but he kept saying you we're trained by the third best detective." Obvious that the top two were Batman and Robin, respectively. "Batman kept telling us that you were an indirect leader, he was confident that you would successfully lead the Titans, and you did." Shayera stated.

"You have a bright future young man! Just see a comedian for jokes." John said and with that they both left. I feel a sense of proud engulf me as I walk around the Watchtower.

I look outside in space and I'm reminded of something... Something shiny... Emotionless... Remorseless... Brutal... Then his smile while he was pointing that gun. God, his smile still haunts me, I literally looked death in the face. I was so scared that I couldn't think of what to transform and transformations just come naturally. What if we have to face the Joker again? Would I be so scared that I couldn't protect anyone? Man, what if Star hadn't shown up on time? Robin and I would have a funeral right now! "You okay Beast Boy?" Someone asked me.

"Is there somewhere I can be alone?"

"Um... Yeah follow me." I followed a woman who I hadn't recognize, yet. When we finally reached a room she told me her name, "I'm Zatanna, by the way."

"I'm Beast Boy." I playfully said while shaking her hand. Then she left and I was pondering on that situation again. What if... My communicator rings suddenly and I answer it, "Beast Boy here." I said while acting calm.

"Gar, drop the act. I can sense that your mind is in turmoil." Raven told me. "What's wrong?"

"Rae..." I was beginning to try to bluff her.

"Don't 'Rae' me Gar! I can sense your emotions from outer space!"

"Rae, can you teleport to the Watch Tower?"

"Give me two minutes." I nod at her to enter the Watchtower. My mind was back at the gun, why did I freeze up? Sure I might've chosen to save Doom Patrol's life rather than stop the Brain, lead the Titans during the BoE incident, but I never once froze out of fear. Why... Why this one moment, my body freezes up? "Are you ready to talk about your emotions?" I hadn't notice Raven enter.

"Yeah." She sits next to me and gives me the signal to start talking. "Remember when I told everyone that I saved Robin from the Joker?"

"Okay."

"I didn't mention the part where he picked up a gun and pointed it at me and Robin. If it wasn't for Starfire, we would've been dead." I tell her while looking at her hands. "I don't know what happened, I just froze, and my whole life flashed right in front of me! Why... Why did I freeze? We've faced against people with lasers, other beasts, and petty criminals before. What if we're in a situation like that again? What if I couldn't protect Starfire, Robin, Cyborg... What if... if I let you die?!" I said while holding her hands then looking into her eyes. "I couldn't stand losing you, Rae." I kiss her hands gently then she looks at me wide-eyed without retracting her hands.

"Gar, I think your just emotionally distressed. From months of thinking about... our breakup." I nod in agreement.

"Honestly how can I not think about us? I know what you saw wasn't pretty but I can't blame you. Some of the blame belongs to me, when I tried to talk to her."

"Gar, you need a nap, because you're going to busy with the Titans now." She opens a portal back to Gotham then she stops in her tracks, "When the time is right, we'll talk about more of 'us' later on, okay."

"Sounds good." I start closing my eyes. "I still love you Rae." Then I couldn't smell her in the room.

***TT&JL***

After they placed Richard in the ER, Batman left the Watchtower; to dwell on what happened. He looked into the abyss of the cave and started thinking about the events. Could he have left earlier or the talk with Ra's gone shorter? The grizzled man thought. He found a chair to sit and pondered further in thought. "Master Bruce, are you... alright sir?" Alfred asks the thinking man.

"Alfred, I'm tired." He said with defeat.

"I shouldn't wonder! You've taken no meals today, I can't recall when you last slept."

"A weary body can be dealt with but a weary spirit, that's something else. Sometimes old friend, I wonder if we're doing any good?"

"Look at lives you've saved, the criminal you've brought to justice."

"The war keeps going on and on. Alfred, Dick is in critical condition because of me." Batman puts his hands over his face. "First Jason, now maybe Dick." He stands up and walks away from Alfred.

Alfred looked at the broken spirit of the Batman and went back inside the manor and called up Diana. "Hello, Miss Prince?"

"Alfred, what's wrong? Where's Bruce?" Diana asks the butler.

"He's here but he seems... Distraught." The sounds of glass breaking and machinery being destroyed. "Oh may! Please hurry, Miss Prince!" Alfred hung up the call and was desperately waiting for reinforcements to come.

"Alfred! I came as soon as I could."

"Please come this way." Alfred walked as fast as he could so that way Diana could talk to Bruce. "Please help him, he's worse than when Jason died." He informs the princess.

The walking beauty was stunned when she saw her fiancé's fatigued demeanor and noticed a sign of defeat, "Bruce, what's wrong?"

"I should've been there."

"You can't be everywhere!"

"He's in the ER."

"You're being too hard on yourself."

"He's my... my son. Now he's hanging by a thread. If only I gotten there ten minutes sooner!"

"But you're only human! You do all one man can do. More than any man is expected."

"I chose this life. I use the night, I became the night! Sooner or later I'll go down; maybe it's the Joker, Two Face, or some punk that gets lucky. My decision, no regrets, but I can't let anyone pay for my mistakes."

"Dick knew the risks." Diana was fighting back tears.

"How long before I let someone else I care about down? Alfred, Clark, John, Shayera, J'onn, Barry... you? When all is said and done, what good have I accomplished? They sell t-shirts of me! I've become a cliché! More good for the tourist trade than the streets!"

"This city would fall apart without you!" Diana interjected with tears running down her cheeks.

"Maybe, maybe not... When you look too long into the abyss, the abyss looks back through you. Maybe it's time for Batman to return to the night that spawned him; before anyone else gets hurt!" Batman threw the cowl down into a pit of darkness.

A crying Diana hugged her defeated fiancé, "Bruce."

"Diana... I want to see our son." Tears ran down the face of Bruce.


	15. Epilogue Pt 1

**A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans, Justice League, and Batman: Under the Red Hood. They belong to DC Comics and Warner Bros. Animation respectively.**

"Beast Boy, out." I see my green friend end the conference, a first time in Titans' history that a video conference of this scale was ever attempted. To my surprise, the little, green bean did a good job of maintaining order within the organization. After he ended the conference, I decide to retire until the morning.

I wake up from my dormant state to find a message sent by Sarah saying, 'Vic, did you hear what happened in Old Gotham? The owner's recommend that I don't go out on our date. They are concerned about my safety. I'm so sorry Vic!' I honestly don't blame her. If the accident had not occurred, I think my old man would've told me the same thing too.

I start messaging her back, saying 'It's okay, I don't blame you. My old man was actually telling me the same thing too right now.' Hit, send, message complete. I wonder what happened with Robin and Red Hood? What could've caused them to destroy a whole story of an apartment? I walk out of my room and I notice literally no one here in the manor except Alfred! "Yo Alfred, where is everyone?" I ask him.

"I believe Miss Roth is mediating outside, with her hologram rings on, and everyone else is in the Watchtower." He tells me.

"Is Robin seriously that injured?"

"Yes. I'm surprised you didn't wake up from all the commotion last night."

"I went into sleep mode. Why, what happened?"

"Master Bruce lost hope. He was recovering from the emotional damage from Jason's death. Him and Jason never bonded the same way as he and Master Richard. Master Bruce sees him almost as son, even though they are not actually blood related." I nod to Alfred then my phone rings; it's from Sarah!

It reads, 'Do you know what happened last night? They keep telling me it was a terrorist related bombings, but all the media outlets have yet to comment on the situation.'

I'm texting her back, 'Um, I'm not even sure. How far is your work from Old Gotham?'

'About 50 miles away from there. I thought you would know.'

'What do you do there anyway besides taking care of the kids?'

'I check inventory, clean the bathrooms, you know, what the interns usually do.'

'I was under the impression you were working full time. Sucks being you, lol.'

'Yeah, then you're going to see me roll up in a new Bugatti in the future, lol.'

'That'll be the day pigs decide to grow wings and fly.' I put my phone down to just shut my eye and wonder when I'll actually get to meet her the beautiful Latina. We've sent pictures of each other before but I obviously had my hologram rings on. My phone interrupts my thoughts and I see that I received a MMS. I see a "selfie" of Sarah and a little girl about the age of 6; they look like they are having a wonderful time inside a house of some sort. I guess they didn't want anyone playing outside today.

'You guys look like your having fun.'

'*You're, c'mon Vic! I'm a grammar Nazi, lol.'

'You at least could've warned me first.'

'Well I got to get going, I gotta change the activity for the kids while they're trapped in the house. Bye, love you.'

'I love you, too.' I put my phone away and wonder for tonight.

***TT&JL***

Kori was sitting down, leaning forward on the bed holding Richard Grayson, asleep. She wondered what could've gone wrong in her mind yet the worst she would never dare think about. She could've of lost two friends yesterday, the man of her dreams, and one of her best friend. Would Richard play this whole situation off and try to prove in front of his mentor and the League that he could take some hits and still keep moving forward. Or would he stalk Jason like as he Slade?

She started dreaming about a less complicated time, when they were still teens, their actions didn't really matter, well except for unprotected sex. However she wasn't even thinking about sex. Actually she was dreaming about the time Richard took her to a festival called a fair. She was mystified by everything from the petting zoo to the Ferris Wheel. In her home world, there was no such place as "fair." Actually in the Tamaranean language, the closest word to that would be slave. In Tamaran, they couldn't afford to waste time on such a trivial thing like a fair. No, they instead trained harder, that's why many alien races fear Tamaraneans.

Bruce noticed his future daughter-in-law stir as if the cold was affecting her sleep but it was an unexpected twist in her dream about Richard. So Bruce decided to place a blanket over her and he needed to get something out of his mind, but the something was his son. The fact that another son he could've buried, something that was burdening him from Jason's death. Admittedly he was a broken man after Jason's death and it showed. In the streets of Gotham and in the Justice League too. He was more grumpy than usual, harsh, and deadly. He didn't care who's feeling's he hurt, he just didn't care.

Most of the Justice League felt that Batman needed a little intervention, well the other founding members were going to confront him about his attitude. They just couldn't find Batman. That's when Diana struck gold with Bruce and she was the main reason he recovered and he decided to live the rest of his life with her as his wife. Bruce admittedly felt that he was repaired but now he was going through the same thing but worse. Although he would never admit it, he and Jason never saw eye to sometimes and it was affecting his relationship with the developing Robin. Now he was losing hope, he was losing his itch to fight crime, but most importantly he was losing another son.

His mind felt tired, so decided to find his fiancée, and he needed to rest his mind.

***TT&JL***

I kept hearing a heart rate monitor beep and beep and beep. I was starting to wake up and I noticed Kori resting on the bed where I was laying. Everything started returning to me. All I remember is holding Jason, then when the explosion occurred, I hit the side of a nearby building, and next thing you know I'm on the ground unconscious. Then I remember hearing Kori's screams when they applied the shocks on me. I think they had to find some pretty strong girls to hold her back from entering the ER. I start touching some her hair and I think about the events of now and the future. I see my old uniform on a chair and a picture of myself with many bruises. I notice that my uniform was torn; the right shoulder of uniform literally would've shown my shoulder, the R was hanging by a thread, my mask was somehow concealing my face, and obviously my cape was cut in half. Then the picture of me, it looks like my nose was bleeding, the right side my face has an obvious bruise, and my shoulder was also bleeding too.

I start to regain the fact that we are in the Watchtower, my brain is beginning to turn back on, and my hand somehow crawls itself to touching her face. Then I see her starting to wake up and I retract my hand hoping that I didn't bother her sleeping. The look on her face when she saw me alive... Priceless. She wasn't sure if she should be mad, sad, or happy. However she hugs me passionately and hug her back, "You promised me! You promised me that you would be safe!" I remember making the promise to her.

"Kori... I'm sorry." The only words that escaped my mouth. She looked into my blue eyes, "Kori, I'm getting cold right here and the covers aren't helping keep warm." She starts smiling at me and joins me on the bed and we cuddle together, keeping me warm.

***15 hours later***

Kori left to go fight crime in Gotham along with Cyborg and Raven. I just heard from Zatanna that Bruce might have hung up the Batsuit and threw away the cowl into the deep abyss of the Batcave. I'm shocked that he might've lost hope but I need to wonder about my self though. I know that ripped up uniform isn't going to be ready in like 4 weeks and I don't have that time. However I know that I'm no longer Robin! I'm too old to be having that name right now! My current situation isn't looking so great right now. They say I'll be able to fight crime in 2 weeks and I don't want to be Robin still! Clark Kent enters the room, "How are you feeling?"

"Recovering, why?"

"Well, you look like you need something to look forward to."

"What do you mean?"

"We all know that you don't want to be Robin and it's bothered you sometimes too. Also we're going to make your whole team honorary members of the Justice League too. It was a unanimous decision."

"Did everyone vote on it?" I ask him.

"Everyone except Bruce."

"Why didn't he vote?"

"That was when he no longer felt he deserved to be called Batman."

"Clark, what should I do?"

"I think I know of an old legend that might inspire you."

"Looks like I want to hear it then."

"Okay Richard, let me tell you the Kryptonian legend of Nightwing..."


	16. Epilogue Pt 2

**A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans, Justice League, and Batman: Under the Red Hood. They belong to DC Comics and Warner Bros. Animation respectively. Also I do not own any of the following music from Scooter, Scott Brown, and Skrillex.**

After two weeks; training to regain control of my bodily functions, passing a concussion test, and checking up on Beast Boy to see how he was able to keep the morale's of the Titans high. I must say I was pretty impressed on how he did. I'm glad I made Beast Boy my second in charge. Despite everyone believing in Jason's disappearance, except Bruce, I did some detective work and discovered he was in a hospital just outside of Gotham. The report said that he came inside the hospital with a burnt hand and a refusal to let anyone see what was hiding his face. He was only there for a day and no one was any clue to where he went.

I now know that I have to look for the fallen hero but what will his following actions be? Will he go after Black Mask and his empire or will he somehow break Joker out of Arkham to try to kill him? I have no idea and I'm at the whim of Jason right now. Whatever move he makes, I have to follow him no matter what. I check up on the costume I've been working on for the past few days and I know it isn't ready yet, but when duty calls. I will be ready.

My new costume is a unibody, black all over except with a blue bird in the middle of the chest, gauntlets, a mask shaped like the bird on my chest, and my costume doesn't have a cape. Honestly I hate wearing capes! They are too heavy and someone could use that to their advantage. Even though the cape would keep me concealed, I'm going to rely light sensitive technology; basically, the costume would become darker in lighter areas. I've also included wings so I could glide as well too. I make sure no one sees this costume until I get a read on Jason.

No one currently knows about new costume, including Bruce. I don't want anyone learning of my new identity, yet. Also I need a name for myself, now that I've retired the Robin costume. I hope I will find a name sometime soon. Let's see... Nightman... Lightwing... I'm going to find a name soon. I will probably update the costume more when I have appropriate funds.

***TT&JL***

Well, the past two weeks haven't been the funniest weeks in the world but they have been a crucial one to be honest. I thought the Brotherhood of Evil would've taken this opportunity to attack the Titans while Robin is recovering form his injuries, but none of those attacks has occurred yet. I wonder if they'll attack us again. So far Robin has checked up on me to see how the Titans are doing while he recovers from his injuries. I can't believe we even made it through that day! The mental pain of that moment with the Joker has gone away little by little, it will always affect me in my core.

I wonder if I'll get a break from this hell hole. This job has been stressful to my health. Soon one day, I hope to earn a break. Luckily Robin will be able to return to Titans by the end of this week.

I wonder how his recovery went? Did he need some form of counseling like me? Well fortunately for me, I had Raven be by counselor. I now have new found respect for Robin because I now realize what kind of work it takes to keep the Titans running.

***TT&JL*  
**

"Raven, may I speak with you?" Wonder Woman asked the honorary member.

"Yes, what do you need?" She asked her.

"I'm starting to notice that you are hanging out with Beast Boy more and more."

"What's the problem with that?!" Raven asks without realizing she just raised her voice.

"I'm starting to notice that Beast Boy has been stressed out the past couple of days even when he says he isn't."

"He never was a good liar. What do you want me to do about it?"

"I was wondering if you could convince him to get out of the Watchtower?"

"Why me? I'm pretty sure Cyborg can handle that job!" Raven complains.

"You have unresolved issues and feelings for him, still." Wonder Woman stated bluntly.

Raven wasn't sure how to reply to the Amazon, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I am actually. Also your answer wasn't in absolute."

Raven knew there was no way out this situation, "Okay, how do you know this information? No one knew about my relationship with him."

"He was telling me about someone he still loves and I was thinking, since Kori was dating Richard. I assumed that he was talking about you."

"What did he say about me?" Raven asked her.

"He told me that wouldn't believe him about something involving another girl and that he still loved you, but you already knew that."

"How could you read that from someone?"

"I learned from the best." She was talking about Bruce.

"What would you do in my situation?"

"First, I would say talk to someone about the situation, because you sound like you haven't talked about it enough."

The young woman thought about what the thousand-year old woman was telling her and she knew all along that she was right. So with a great release of breath, "Since you're already right here, I would like to talk about my problems here with you. In private."

"I'm all ears." The demigod spoke with kindness.

"I guess it started with when Beast Boy went to L.A., he was helping his cousin with a movie, and I was beginning to miss him. I had realized how isolated I truly was and I was beginning to believe Starfire's little trip to the future was correct. That's when I knew I was starting to fall for him."

"What did you miss when he wasn't there with you?"

"I missed the fact that he would try to include me in every team activity, the arguments we would start for no reason, and most importantly, the fact that he would try to make me smile." The young woman smiled about those experiences. "After I recovered from my extreme injury, he professed his love for me, then next you know we started dating. Everything was going great, I guess he received a letter from his ex-girlfriend, and I saw them kissing. In hindsight, I overreacted to the situation, and I didn't listen to what Gar had to say."

"After your break-up, what happened to you two?"

"Well things got awkward between us really fast and everyone was starting to notice too! Then Bruce had to team us up but he was able to explain himself and I'm kind of thankful for that opportunity too. If it wasn't for that, we would never talk to each other in a civil manner."

"I think you two need to talk more and resolve these issues."

"Would you know anywhere that him and I would be able to talk?"

"Well... in Spain... at HTID."

"How did you get tickets to HTID?"

"Well, the League saved a DJ from being assassinated, and he repaid us with tickets. So I'm giving them to you. Have a fun time and it's okay to let loose sometimes. Also, there's something called a short leash, so that might help you too." The thousand year old woman gave the younger one the two tickets and the older woman left her to ponder her thoughts. Raven wanted to know if she really wanted to go Spain. Just as Raven was about to something, "Oh yeah, I know you like HTID, because you left your Pandora account still logged in."

Wow was last thing Raven was thinking about. Out of all the things she does, she forgets to sign out, smooth move. Now she was thinking about if she could go through with the intention of inviting Gar, but she didn't want to look desperate. Then again, a short leash didn't sound too bad. However she couldn't figure out which is worse; the fact that she loves HTID (Hardcore 'Til I Die) or Pretty Pretty Pegasus. She thought no one would find out but Beast Boy being Beast Boy, eventually found out about the secrets. To her surprise, he too enjoys HTID and admitted that Pretty Pretty Pegasus was his guilty pleasure. They both swore never to tell anyone about the secrets.

She was walking down the corridor and she saw Beast Boy who had grown a beard since he took over the Titans. He was being harassed by Speedy about something really, really stupid. Raven decided to use her powers to knock out Speedy, when Beast Boy noticed; he turned around to see Raven walking over to him, "You didn't have anything to do with a bookcase falling over Speedy, did you?"

"Me? Never." She answered so innocently. "I think you're ready for a break right now." She looked into his tired eyes.

He was smiling, it was his first smile in three weeks, and Raven was even happier seeing him smile again. "What do you suggest? The fair, a movie..." She put her index finger up to his lips and quieted him.

"Let's go to Spain and enjoy HTID." She smiled at him, "Remember when we used to talk about going over there and enjoying the music?"

"Is this a date, Rae?" The young man smiled at her.

"No! It's a not-a-date!"

"What about..." Again she put her finger up to his lips and stopped him from talking.

"You've been working for three weeks straight! Almost 24 hours a day, even Batman is jealous of how much you work and he even gets some sleep in too."

"He sleeps for like three hours!"

"So! You're not used to this level of working. Just come with me and enjoy a night off." She pleaded with him and he looked over to outer space and he contemplated about leaving the Titans alone for one night. The Titans are independent groups of heroes, surely they could take care of them selves.

He looked back at Raven, "Yeah, I would like to go! So how are we getting over to Spain? Do you have your wig?"

"Watch this." She told him and with a spell; she changed her hair color from purple to black, her purple eyes turned blue, and her clothes turned to regular clothes in a matter of seconds.

"When were you able to do this?" An amazed Beast Boy asked.

"I learned it from reading a bunch of text called a book." She smiled at him. "Do you have your hologram rings on you?"

"Yeah, they're right here." He showed her, putting them on, then she extended her hand our, and he grabbed it. Raven opened the portal to Spain, about a mile away from the concert.

After they walked the mile leading up to concert they've been waiting their whole lives to just show up and enjoy a break from being superheroes. Their ears were greeted by Scott Brown's music and they danced like there was no tomorrow. The euphoria of the music combined with the strobe lights, glow sticks, and the dancing truly showed how popular HTID was. No one would ever believe them on their little trip to one of the biggest hardcore techno shows. She was glad that she invited her, then a song with lovely singing, from Scooter's _Bit a Bad Boy_, caused Garfield to wrap his arms around Rachel's waist. She was enjoying this level of intimacy, they were at of moment of ecstasy without ever having to take the drug. After the song was over, they walked over to an empty spot in the back. "Gar."

"Rae, you okay?"He asks

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" He questions.

"For weighing you down with my _**curse**_."

"I don't want to escape that, I never want to do that."

"I don't want to reject moments like these either; am I just scared of the negative ones that might happen if we do date again."

"Rae, it's called being human, so let me help you out with that." Garfield brought her into a sweet yet passionate kiss, one they both missed while they were broken up. However their kiss was short lived as something exploded in the distance.

"Dude! I think my speakers are blown out!" Someone shouted in shock .

"Uh Rachel? Did you do that?" Garfield whispered.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She stammered, then a quick sample of a song played, and boy did it sound good.

"Dudes! Play with that blown out speaker!" Garfield yelled out.

"You really think it sounds good?"

"Yeah! Go for it, you'll knock out the crowd with that speaker!"

"Aight, thanks for the encouragement." The young DJ said.

"Hey, who are you? You look familiar." Rachel said.

"I'm Skrillex and I'm about to go on stage right after Scooter." The relieved rock star said but he looked a little closer at Rachel and notice something odd about her. "Aren't you Raven, from the Teen Titans?"

She was shocked that he saw through her disguise and Garfield answered his question, "Yeah, how do you know this?"

"Despite being a Dubstep artist, I have read a few books about devils and demons in my rock career. You're the daughter of Trigon, right? I read somewhere that he had a daughter in the Teen Titans.

"Yes but what gave me away?"

"The Chakra on your forehead and there was no way that an outside force could of blown out my speakers too." He simply answered and Raven knew it and she knew she needed practice with that spell plus her emotions too. "However, you knew that it was Raven but how?" He was talking to Garfield.

"I'm Beast Boy." With a nod, the Dubstep artist understood.

"I thought members of the Justice League were going to attend the concert?"

"They saved you?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I'm a lucky man."

"Yo Sonny, it's time for you to set up your equipment." His manager told him.

Sonny handed them two backstage passes, "Just in case if you want backstage passes." With that the Dubstep artist left the renewed couple alone with the passes.

The roars of their stomachs echoed through their ears. They were looking for food that served both their needs of tofu and waffles. All hope was lost until they saw both their needs satisfied. They ordered the food, after they were done with it, they left back into the euphoria called HTID.

After an electrifying performance by Skrillex; HTID ended with trance music coming from Above & Beyond and the crowd soaked up the experience of HTID.

***TT&JL***

I was walking through the Watchtower, looking for Beast Boy, and making sure he was alright. However, I couldn't find him, yet there was a glowing red light. Naturally I was lured in like a fly around a light bulb. I entered in a simple pass code and I was greeted by a screen telling me that a crime was taking place. I looked into it further and I was alerted that it was Red Hood. I ran to where my uniform was hiding and I put it on.

I feel more moment coming to my body and I feel more acrobatic. The suit allows myself to fight the way I want to fight and I abandoned the bo staff all together. I use escrima sticks; basically it's just like the bo staff, but it's two sticks that can be combined to form a bo staff. Also it has electricity, to stun opponents. I was running to the teleportation room, where I haven't seen anyone in the room. I think today was an excellent day for him to show up on the map.

Although the controls are complex, I learned from J'onn on how to use the teleporter, and I teleported myself to Gotham. I was about two miles away from where the crime was reported and I start my search for Jason.

I am Nightwing!


	17. Epilogue Pt 3

**A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans, Justice League, and Batman: Under the Red Hood. They belong to DC Comics and Warner Bros. Animation respectively.**

Two thugs pulled an innocent man into the center of Gotham Park and pointed it the man. They weren't unfazed by what they were doing and the public was frantically trying to call the police. In hopes that they could take down those two thugs or that Batman would appear. In the past three weeks, Gotham City hasn't seen her most beloved yet frightening knight. "Please don't do this! What do want to do?" The innocent man pleaded.

"To send a message." The thug smiled while he was making sure the gun as fully loaded and cocked it. Just as he was about to shoot him, a bullet hit the gun, and the thug dropped it.

"Okay? What's the message?" Red Hood dropped down from a rooftop to the roar of the crowd. The two thugs ran away only to be stopped by the police.

"A simple one, actually." A woman in clad armor stated with three other clad armor teammates, then the innocent man thanked the Red Hood, and ran away to the loving arms of his family. "Want to guess what it might be?" She readied her katanas.

"I have a few ideas." Red Hood glared and pulled out his pistols only to realize that there was still civilians in the area. He couldn't fire with these civilians especially if she deflected the bullets. He put them away and was fighting with his bare hands along with some gadgets. They were running at him with the female leading the charge, he ducked the slice attempt, and threw her to the side. Then another man, who had a dual blades, missed his intended target; so Red Hood grabbed the staff and flipped him over. The next one had his face concealed, tried to fight him, but he also threw him to side. The big guy couldn't hit him because Red Hood was too fast for the big guy to hit. Red Hood kicked him in the chin and he fell on his back, "Do you hired thugs know who I am?" He shouted at their failed attempt to try to kill him.

"You're our target!" One of the clad men said. The one with the concealed face fired a laser beam from his face, where a circle shaped object took the role of the face for him, and aimed it at ground in front of Red Hood. The blast barely hit him and he was flying towards the big guy. The big guy grabs Red Hood and throws him towards a tree.

"Ouch. All this power and you guys kill for money?!" They all surround him.

"From what I hear, you're no different."

"You heard wrong." Red Hood threw a small bomb at the big guy and was fighting with the woman and threw her off the side again. Then he was fighting with dual bladed one, who started throwing punches with successful hits, knocked down Red Hood with ease.

"I thought you would put up more of a fight!" He said.

"The fight hasn't started yet. I'm just stalling." Red Hood said while the man holding up the dual blades raised his weapon up and was getting ready to kill his target.

The crowd was frightened again as they were powerless to save him, then batarangs pierced the arm of the man with dual blades. He stood there looking at the batarangs with shocked look. Then a man with a black unibody with a blue bird in the center of chest, led with his bo staff, and knocked the man down. Another roar of the crowd looked at the new vigilante with wonder. "What the hell took you so long?" Red Hood asked while he took out his heavy duty knife, facing their opponents.

"Shut up and fight!" Yelled Nightwing. It was now more of an even fight despite it being a four on two. Nightwing took on the big guy and dodged his attacks. He kneed him the gut, punched him in the face, and then he flipped him over. The man with the dual blades tried to slice him open but Nightwing used his bo staff as a shield and pushed the guy back. The big guy found a car with civilians in it, however they escaped the car leaving the doors open. He threw it at Nightwing, the thrown car was leaning towards its right side, he saw this, and he jumped through the doors. He avoided the punch by the big guy and he hits him with electric end of the bo staff and knocked out the big guy. The dual blades guy tried again to hurt Nightwing; however he pushed up the weapons and punched the weaponless man, knocking him out. Then Nightwing count the bo staff while on the blades struck the ground, next to the man's body.

Red Hood was blocking the attacks from female's dual katanas while he was blocking punches from the faceless man. He finally pushed back the faceless man, just far enough that he could finally disarm the female, and throw her to the ground. The faceless man tried to hit him but Red Hood dodged the attack. He saw that Nightwing took down his opponents with ease and nodded for an attack from him while he would set them up. He ran towards them and fight them while waiting for Nightwing to attack. He then backed up and the two clad armor warriors looked at him. Then he did a backflip, revealing Nightwing sliding between them, detaching them, and used the electricity to knock them out. The crowd roared when they worked as a team to knock the clad armor warriors out. "Who were these guys?" Asked the new vigilante.

"These guys were the Fearsome Hand of Four."

"Yeah, they got a fearsome beat down!" They laughed about the situation. "Do you think it was Black Mask who hired them?"

"It wouldn't surprise me." He responded.

"Excuse me? Hi Vicki Vale of the Gotham Gazette. I would like to have an interview with both of you."

"No thanks." Nightwing told her.

"We have important business to attend to right now!" Red Hood replied.

"Wait!" She yelled but they threw smoke bombs and they were gone.

***TT&JL***

"I know the one with the red mask is Jason Todd, but who is this new guy?" Superman wondered.

"Who knows. Bruce?" Wonder Woman asked but Bruce didn't answer. "Bruce?" She turned around, "Has anyone see Bruce?"

"Oh my God!" Starfire said while getting a ton of looks from members of the League.

"What is it Starfire?" The Amazon asked.

"That's Richard!" She pointed at Nightwing but they looked at her like she was crazy.

"The one in the leotard?" Bary asked.

"Yes!" She said while she was levitating however she didn't know that.

"Then where's Bruce?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Who don't think he's on Earth right now do you, Diana?" Superman asked then they searched for Bruce in the Watchtower. Wonder Woman searched for her fiance with Starfire, "How do you know that Richard is the man in the black leotard?"

"In the early days of the Teen Titans, I accidentally traveled to the future, and I met Richard as Nightwing."

"So that's what he's naming himself?"

"Yes."

"Did the future Richard tell you how he got the name?"

"He never did." They saw Richard's room and noticed the notebook he had of his new costume. They saw all the notes he made about his costume and a possible costume for what looked to be a Batsuit; it looked like the one Bruce is currently wearing, but the materials allowed for more movement.

"Diana. I looked into your's and Bruce's room and boy was he good at hiding a Batsuit in there." Clark told her.

***TT&JL***

The students of Batman secretly entered the hotel owned by Black Mask. They passed the security easily, actually one of the guards saw them and they glared at him, and the guard knew that he shouldn't mess them. Black was had his legal team put up a case that he had hired for the Joker's release from Arkham. After they left, the students shut off the lights, and take Black Mask with them.

They took Black Mask to a top of a roof and they looked at him. "You think just because Batman is not defending this city, you can increase the rate of crime?" Nightwing told him.

"What are you two going to do?"

"We will defend this city with everything we got!" Red Hood answered.

"I though I sent the Fearsome Hand of Four to kill you."

"Well look for better assassins, because these guys failed!" Red Hood told him.

"We are going to send the criminal organizations a message..." Nightwing began.

"If you don't see me in Gotham, then you should be afraid of these two!" Batman finishes the sentence for Nightwing. Black Mask looked stunned as he saw the Dark Knight appear our of no where. The trio then hung Black Mask on a lamppost in front of Gotham City Police station along with evidence that shows he was responsible for letting the Joker escape from Arkham.

"Jason, Richard." Bruce asked them.

"Yes." They answered in unison.

"Take this." He handed them a communicator shaped like a bat.

"What is this?" Jason asked.

"This is something I would like to call, the Batclan." He told them and Jason disappeared into the night.

"So, Nightwing?" Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Did Clark tell you about the Kryptonian legend of Nightwing?"

"Yeah." He answered and they laughed about it.

"I've seen you latest design for this suit when you don it and it looks pretty good."

"Thank you." With that the former dynamic duo decided it was time to return to the Watchtower.

Richard was greeted by Superman and he saw through the disguise, "So what are you calling yourself?"

"I'm Nightwing." He stated.

"So Bruce, when are we going to introduce these Titans as honorary members of the Justice League?" Diana asked.

"When all the everybody is present." Bruce was talking about Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg not being here in the Watchtower.

"When do you want to do this then, Bruce?"

"Before Diana and I get have our marriage." Then Diana stood next to her fiancé. "We'll discuss about this more." He whispered to his fiancée and she nodded. "I think I'm going to hit the hay!" He announced, looking at the time, it read 4:00 AM. Definitely a time that Batman would agree that it was time to hit the hay. He took off the cowl and walked with his fiancée towards their bed.

After rest of the members left to go to sleep, Starfire and Nightwing were the only two that haven't left. She was smiling at her boyfriend and she knew that her trip to the future was true. "So how was your first day back, Nightwing?"

"It was exciting!" He told her, then a portal appeared before them. What they saw stunned them; it was Beast Boy and Raven holding hands. Their mouths were so opened wide, that it was touching the ground.

"You guys look like you had an awesome time." Nightwing recovered from this friends holding hands.

"Dude Robin, nice outfit." Beast Boy told the former Robin.

"It's Nightwing now." He told them, "What did you guys do?"

"We went to HTID!" Raven said while smiling, that didn't go unnoticed by them.

"Raven, are you okay? You didn't take a crazy train?" A worried Starfire asked her friend.

"Yeah, I'm able to control my emotions more. So don't worry about something being destroyed." Raven was telling her two still stunned friends, then she went with Beast Boy to go to sleep.

"Are we sure we didn't see a hallucination?" Starfire asked.

"Let's just get some sleep and see if a spell goes away." He theorized this with his girlfriend.

***TT&JL***

Cyborg woke alone in Wayne Manor with Alfred providing the him with breakfast. "Master Victor, everyone is in the Watchtower, so I will be taking care of you for today." The butler told him.

"Okay. Alfred?"

"Yes sir?"

"Can you drive me around Old Gotham, after I'm done with breakfast?"

"Yes, Master Victor." The butler responded to his answer.

After he finished his breakfast, they left the manor, and went into Old Gotham. After a while in Old Gotham, Victor was prototyping a new form of hologram that he wearing on his head. It was a form of an upgrade that he yet wasn't ready to use, but for this one day. He could test drive it out in the city and hopefully something wouldn't happen to the prototype. "You could stop here, Alfred." He told the butler.

"Master Victor, here is my number, so call me when you're ready." Vic nodded at him and he left the butler to go somewhere fancy.

He was walking along the sidewalk and was thinking about if he would ever meet Sarah in person. His morale was on a low and was thinking she wasn't real. He did enjoy being around Bee but he knew that Bee would never satisfy his needs. He just wasn't interested in Bee that way. He saw her more like a sister than somebody he would be interested in dating.

He had walked at least 21 miles until he decided it was time to rest under a tree. He was giving up hope on meeting her, he saw a spherical figure coming towards him, and he didn't have enough time to get out-of-the-way of shape coming towards him. Then the ball hit him in the head, where the prototype hologram was located, and his real form was revealed in front of kids. The two little kids looked at him in awe but he felt that they were looking at him in disgust. "What do you guys..." He paused as he saw the little kids' prosthetics and he was shocked to what he was going to tell them.

"Everyone! Cyborg of the Titans is here!" One of the little kids told his friends who had some form of prosthetics on their body. Some had their prosthetics on their arms, hands, or legs. They led Cyborg to a building and they showed him a series of posters of him. He couldn't believe the shrine dedicated to him. "Miss. Simms! Miss. Simms! Look Cyborg of the Titans is here!" An excited kid told her.

Miss. Simms? Cyborg thought, thinking about his online girlfriend. "Are you kids sure he didn't just drive by here?" She wasn't believing them. However instead of responding shockingly, she was angry inside, because she recognized Victor Stone from his face. Plus she was acting shocked. "Why don't you kids go outside while I talk to Cyborg." She convinced the kids to leave them alone and when they were all gone she started talking to him, "So when were you going to tell me that you were Cyborg of the Titans?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Why Victor?"

"To keep you safe. If the villains found out I had someone special, they wouldn't rest until they gotten to me through you." He informed her.

"Vic, what are we going to do?" She asked concerned.

"Take baby steps." He suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's go on a date and see what happens from there."

"Okay, I've always wanted to go that Italian restaurant!"

"Sounds good to me."

"Let me see if I could get someone to fill in for me for tonight and those kids don't bit. They admire you what you do in Jump City." She informed him.

"I could already tell." He left the young Latina to find if she could get someone to fill in her tonight.


	18. Epilogue Pt 4

**A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans, Justice League, and Batman: Under the Red Hood. They belong to DC Comics and Warner Bros. Animation respectively.**

The morning paper read, '**NEW VIGILANTES TAKING OVER FOR ABSENT BATMAN?' **The editorial was written by the lovely Vicki Vale of the Gotham Gazette. Clark showed Bruce the headline for the news, "If I would've known that Dick and Jason were going to fighting together, I would've been there! I could had that written that headline and taken photos better!" Clark complained to his friend and Bruce laughed.

"Come on boy scout! I thought you boy scouts came prepared." He was laughing at his friend.

"You suck! However, when are you and Diana going to have your wedding?" Clark took out a notepad.

"We were thinking in a month or so."

"Sounds good but do you want the public to know this?" He curiously asked his best friend.

"I'm a public figure, Clark. So natural people will find out, one way or another."

"I'm the Best Man, right?" He demanded to know.

"I was thinking of making Dick but I don't want him saying anything that'll make me look like a pervert. So yes, Clark you're my Best Man." with that the two friends laughed.

***A Month Later***

"Clark, you have the rings right?" A worried Bruce asked.

"Don't worry, they're right here." He opened the box containing the rings and Bruce was relieved. "John, Barry, Dick, Victor, Garfield," they approached the Man of Steel, "You guys know what you're doing right?" Clark asked them, knowing he wanted everything to be perfect for his best friend.

"We got this!" John answered for them.

"Good. Vic, Garfield?" They looked at him. "Your hologram rings won't experience any technical difficulties, right?"

"I made sure everything was up-to-date!" Vic spoke for them and Clark smiled.

A knock came upon the door and it was J'onn, "Everything is ready for Bruce to come out." He announced and everyone left to go to the ceremony and everyone except Bruce and Clark left to go the ceremony.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make them honorary members of the Justice League."

Bruce put his hand on the shoulder of his friend, "It's okay Clark," he fixed his bow tie. "I know you worked hard on making this day right for me and Diana, and I thank you. Maybe when we return from our honeymoon, we'll try to have them inducted." He told his friend while they were walking to the ceremony.

The bridesmaids were Louis Lane, Maid of Honor, Kori Anders, Shayera Hol, Iris West Allen, Sarah Simms, and Rachel Roth.

Everyone was now waiting for the organ to sing _Here Comes's the Bride_. Bruce looked very relaxed but deep inside he pacing back and forth. Then everyone stood up to signal the bride making her appearance with the music becoming alive as well. Bruce was left stunned as this was the first time in 2 weeks that he's seen his bride, "She looks gorgeous, Bruce." Clark whispered to him.

"I know and she's mine." The groom stood there smiling.

Although Diana didn't know who her father was, J'onn offered to walk her down the aisle, and she accepted. She was wearing a fancy white dress with a small train, tiara, and veil to somewhat cover her beautiful face. Their hands met and they smiled at each other. Everything went according to plan, at least to what Clark and Louis planned. "You may kiss the bride!" The priest told the now happy Mr. and Mrs. Wayne and they planted a sweet but short kiss. Then they led the procession outside where a limo was waiting for them.

Before the Waynes' could leave, Diana decided to throw the bouquet, "Okay ladies: no hitting each other, flying, or using telekinesis!" Louis whispered to the bridesmaids. Flowers were tossed in the air for a good ten seconds before returning to the ground. The early advantage to belonged to Kori and Shayera due to their heights. Sarah was getting ready to jump and Rachel was waiting to see if Sarah would deflect the flowers to her. In an unexpected turn of events; Louis jumped higher than Sarah and caught the flowers while Kori and Shayera caught a falling Louis Lane. Louis surprised everyone and put Clark on the hot seat.

***A Few Hours Later***

"Normally a Best Man would tell an embarrassing story about the groom." Clark was beginning his Best Man speech to the crowd. "However I will tell how honored I am to be talking about my best friend. I'm glad my best friend was able to overcome his adversities with his childhood tragedy and I'm glad Diana was able to get him out of a serious funk when a family member died. I particularly do not remember a time when Bruce was this happy, I sometimes wonder if Bruce was attacked by aliens or something." To a roar of laugher by the crowd. "I used to think that they were totally wrong for each but I was the one who was wrong. I now see two people who are not only right for each other, but perfect for each other." A round of applause erupts from the crowd. "So Mr. and Mrs. Wayne, I believe it is time for cake." So the newly married couple walked over to the cake to cut it. They cut the first two pieces for each other and fed it to each other. Then everyone, except Garfield, ate the cake.

"So Smallvile, I caught the bouquet." She stated.

"So what does that mean?" He teased her about it.

"I know you already got a lot of heat for it already!" She laughed.

"Right now, it's the Waynes' wedding, but in the future we will have a Kents' wedding." Then she held her boyfriend's arm in optimism.

While everyone was eating their pieces of cake, Bruce walked up to Richard, "Do you have everything ready for tomorrow night?" He whispered.

"Yeah, did you expect anything short?"

"Good. It also pays to know that someone will take care of Gotham while I'm gone." He smiled and walked back to his wife.

Vic took control of the mic, "Ladies and Gentleman." The current music was slowly fading to the background and everyone had their attention towards him. "May I have Mr. and Mrs. Wayne report to the dance floor! You know what time it is!" The married couple walked to the dance floor and a slow dance song played while everyone was watching them dance for the first time as husband and wife. After the song ended another slow dance song played and this time everyone joined them. Vic searched for his girlfriend, Sarah, and took her by the hand to the dance floor. Kori and Richard were probably the first ones to join the dance floor, before Louis and Clark.

Garfield went up to Rachel, "May I have this dance, my lady?" He asked chivalrously while kissing her hand. She smiled and nodded, then they also proceeded to the dance floor.

After the dancing ended, everyone realized it was the time for the married couple to leave the reception and go to their honeymoon.

***Another Few Hours Later***

Richard was in the kitchen of Wayne Manor drinking from a huge gallon of water, then Garfield appeared without his shirt. Richard was surprised by his green friend's sudden appeared, " You have an awesome night, too?" Garfield asked the now confused leader.

"You could say." He responded.

"Do you have another gallon of water?"

"Yeah," he went into the refrigerator and grabbed a gallon of water. "Here you go." He handed his friend water.

"Thanks!" Garfield drank almost a quarter of it, "Hey where's Vic?" He asked.

Richard raised his shoulders, "I don't know but I think he is asleep with Sarah."

"Whipped!" Garfield responded and they laughed about their friend's predicament.

Richard noticed something on the side of his friend and investigated upon it further. He noticed a big scratch mark on his friend, "Dude, why is there a scratch mark on your back?" He asked while the young man tried to look at his back then Richard pointed to it.

Garfield laughed about it, "Yeah about that... Me and Rae had 'I missed you sex'."

Richard look puzzled, "When you say 'I missed you sex'; you're trying to imply that you two used to date before, broke up, and now are dating again."

"Bingo!" Replied Garfield.

"When did you guys used to date?"

"While you and Star were trying to keep your guys' a secret." Richard nodded and realized that he totally missed the signs that Garfield and Rachel were dating and he felt like an idiot. Make sure you have a "dunce" hat with you while you're at it, too; he thought. The two young men took one last sip of the water before putting it away and returning to their shared rooms, however they did mark whose water was who's though.


	19. Epilogue Pt 5

**A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans, Justice League, and Batman: Under the Red Hood. They belong to DC Comics and Warner Bros. Animation respectively.**

It was 8:00 PM and I was putting on the my version of the Batsuit. I replaced the normal cape with a lighter material, to accommodate my acrobatic fighting style, also it is a "para-cape" which will give me the ability to glide. I know I hate capes but to take up the mantle of Batman; I must suck it up and wear a cape. I finished putting on costume except the cowl. I look at myself in the mirror and I am I _really _worthy of the cowl? I mean two months ago I was still Robin, then I become Nightwing, and now that Bruce is on his honeymoon, I have to take up the cowl. However, when Bruce does retire his tenure as Batman, will I be able to fulfill my role as Batman, and keep this city safe?

Beast Boy gives me my Nightwing mask to conceal my identity in case the cowl gets removed. After I thanked him, I walked over to the abyss of the cave and starem at it. I never understood why Bruce would look into this area. It was always something that would be astonishing because he would just stare and never blinked once. It was confusing to me as Robin, I was understanding it more as Nightwing, but now I realize the abyss stares right through me. However I glare right back at it, I signal for Alfred to give the cowl. Before I put on the cowl, I stare at it for a few seconds, then I put it on. I have a feeling that everyone is staring at me, to see what I look like in the Batsuit.

I turn around and glare at them all, then I start walking over to the Batmobile. "My God!" Alfred was stunned by me becoming the Dark Knight. Kori shivered when I walked away, Raven was shocked, Beast Boy was in awe, and Cyborg was scared by my look. I activate the Batmobile and I drive to Gotham. I climb up the Wayne Building in downtown Gotham City and I stare at the ground waiting for something to happen.

"I thought you were at your _honeymoon _with that Wonder Bitch." I heard a jealous, feminine voice. Then I stood up and she notice something, "You're not Bruce!" I looked at her in shock.

"Are you sure?" I tell her.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You do a good job in trying to make your voice sound like him but I can hear the difference and your height doesn't help you either." She states. "So you gotta be the first Robin."

"What makes you say that?"

"The second one died and he is masquerading as Red Hood. Nightwing, right?" I nod at her for knowing. "Give this to Bruce for me, please." She throws me her... Panties. What the hell! Eww, grody! I hope Kori doesn't see this on the news or on a newspaper... No I pray that she doesn't see this anywhere!I think she would either kill me or kill Selina for throwing me the panties. I swear this is the most disgusting moment ever! Selina leaves to go home, I hope. I think I'm going to scarred for at least two months; Bruce is totally going to give me a pay raise for encountering this shit.

I overheard a cry for help and I descend down to the street. The two thugs looked at me and ran to fight me, "It's Batman!" I knocked out the first thug and I leaped to the second one and hit him in the face. Then I tied him up along with his buddy.

"SAM!" Barbara! I ran over to her and I saw an unconscious Sam on his back with blood coming out of his stomach. She was out of her wheelchair, resting Sam on her stomach.

"What happened?" I asked.

"These guys stabbed Sam!" She pointed to the thugs and I walked threateningly over there. The sound of ambulances and police was heard in the distance, I took the conscience thug to the top of the building.

"Who are you working for?!" I questioned him while holding his leg and dangling him over the building.

"N... N... N... N... No one!

"My arm is getting tired. I not sure I can hold you any longer." I state.

"Please, I swear to God! I'm not working for anyone!"

"Swear to ME!" I let go of the thug, he was just screaming his ass off, saying something I can't hear. Before he hits the ground, I pull on the rope, then I let go, causing him to hit the floor without major injuries.

"I WORK FOR BLACK MASK!" I smiled and I walked over to Barbara and I bring her wheelchair. I help her up on her wheelchair, I notice that Sam has a sleeve from her shirt covering up the blood.

"So your first night in the cowl?" I nod and I see the cops and paramedics arrive on the scene.

So far so good for the first night as Batman but why would Black Mask want Sam Young to be dead? Is Sam working for the DA (District Attorney)? Maybe, that could be a good case to against Black Mask. A little trip to Arkham Asylum, I need a confession to come from him. I go into the Batmobile and traverse Gotham to get to Arkham.

The guards give me access to Black Mask's temporary cell but I only get five minutes to interrogate him. "So why do you want Sam Young dead?" I ask him.

"If you've been reading the news lately, you would know that he is District Attorney." I glare at him and walk away to Batmobile to go to Gotham Hospital. However how would Black Mask know that he was part of the DA trying to prosecute him. I search for Barbara and see her in the ER. She is currently being checked for any serious injuries, probably from her worried dad. Then they let her out.

"Barbara, is Sam apart of the team trying to get Black Mask to jail?" She nodded. "Is this the first time that he's been targeted for prosecuting a crime boss?"

"Yes. I didn't know they would be following us! I thought we were going to under witness protection!" She wasn't sure if Sam would make it out alive, then I see her father come over to her.

"Commissioner." I throw him a recording of Black Mask kind of telling me the truth and I walk away. I leave to evidence to Jim Gordon. I hope he's under full protection. What a first night!

I return to the Batcave and I take off the cowl, revealing my face. I look at the clock, 4:50 AM. I wonder if Bruce ever worked this late as Batman? Maybe. I take off the Batsuit and put it away. Maybe I could take care of Gotham for another week.

***8 Hours Later***

"Breaking news: Assist District Attorney, Samuel Young, is coming out of Gotham Hospital and being put on witness protection. However he will _still _be apart of the case trying to put Gotham City Crime Lord, Black Mask, to jail. More on the 5:00 news..." The news reporter stated. I look at everyone who in turn are staring at me, "More over, do we have a new Caped Crusader? Well according to reports, a much shorter Batman appeared in Gotham City. Who do you think the newest Batman is? Tweet us at #NewBatman or post on our Facebook page."


	20. Epilogue Pt 6

**A/N: I do not know the Teen Titans, Justice League, or Batman: Under the Red Hood. They're owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros. Animation respectively.**

I watch over Gotham from a random building and this is a rare night in Gotham, because no soul dare to commit a crime while I'm taking care of Gotham. I don't know if this is a normal day for Bruce, well nights like these; where everyone is too sacred to try to start a crime. I was about to leave and go to another section of Gotham until I saw Starfire flying from a distance. So I decide to descend to a different building instead. She landed a few feet away from and I smiled at her, "So what are you doing out so late?" I playfully ask.

"I was going out for a midnight stroll." She was looking at the Batsuit and she put her hand on the Bat insignia on my chest. I held her hand there and I rest my head on hers. "It's so weird seeing you as Batman." She clearly stated.

"I know but the funny part is I'm going to miss being Batman." I chuckled at my comment.

"What will become of us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant." Wha? Am... Am I hearing this right? Am I going to be a father? Star starts to look sad, she starts to walk away, but I grab her arm and pull her into a sweet kiss; letting her know that I want the child.

She smiles at me, "When we get back to cave, we'll talk about this more. I'll keep my promise this time." She gives me a quick peck on the lips and she flies back to the Batcave and I smile at a new future. A future where my child won't have to worry about her parents dying.

Hours started to fly by as I wait to talk to Kori about us becoming parents. Although I'm very happy that I'm going to be a father but I have to worry about Kori's safety. What if Deathstroke finds out, Joker tries to kill her, and what if Kori protects our child from harm resulting in her death? I don't want to worry about these dangers happening to my family! I don't want my child to worry about witnessing our deaths right in front of her! Bruce and I had our share of witnessing our parents die in front of us, when we couldn't do a _**damn **_thing about it, but only see their graves. Which reminds me, I've only been sulking in their deaths; I haven't brought them anything to show for it. I think during the day I'll place two roses at Haley's Circus.

I finally return to the Batcave and I take off my cowl. I start to search for Kori but I do not see her anywhere in the cave. The sounds of soft footsteps alert to someone being in the cave, "So I hear you're going to a father now?"

"I hope everything is going to alright." I reply to Bruce.

"So you do know about Kori's pregnancy. When did she tell you?"

"She told me about five hours ago. How do you know that she is pregnant?"

"She left the pregnancy tester in the Batcave, she must've been thinking that Diana and I would be returning at around 6 AM." I nod at him.

"So is Diana talking to her about what we are going to plan?" He nods.

"You know that your _stepmother _is quite pissed that you're going to be a father." We shared a laugh together.

"What is _stepmother _going to do?" What is Bruce trying to tell me with his body language? "Is she going to take away my monthly allowance?" I ask playfully then I notice that he facepalmed, "She's behind me, isn't she."

"Don't let that stop you, just keep digging." She puts her hand on my shoulder and I take a huge gulp at my doomed fate.

After three straight hours of Diana telling me how I'm too young to have a kid, I'm 18 for crying out loud! I know what I'm doing right now! Kori and I walk into our room in silence and we rest together happily; no words, no kisses, just resting our eyes.

After we slept for I think eight hours, I check the news to see Gotham City celebrate the return of Gotham's favorite married couple. The media isn't letting their return go by unnoticed. This truly marks where I don't have to deal with the Selina's lust for Bruce, Bruce should pay me double for having to having to encounter her crap. I wonder he was doing with her before he started dating Diana? However I will be going to miss my Batsuit and admittedly I will be missing that cape too. All I gotta do is wait for Bruce to retire and spend the rest of his life with Diana. Until then I will be Nightwing, leader of the Titans and defender of Jump City!

After watching the media trying to get an exclusive interview with them, I decided to leave the Manor, and visit Haley's Circus. I hear their in town for a week, so it'll be good to see everyone, including Haley. Before I could go over there, I bought two red roses, and I began my trip to Haley's Circus.

I enter the circus and I'm immediately see the spot where my parents died. I walk over there and kneel to the spot. I open the box containing the roses and place them down, "Hello mom and dad. It's been forever since I last saw you guys, Bruce has taken good care of me, so you don't have to worry about my safety. At least for the moment," I add in there, "Mom, dad. I'm going to have a child with an amazing woman I met and I wish you would've met each other. I'm thinking of naming him/her either Thomas or Mary. That has a nice ring to it. Don't you think?" I chuckle while a tear escapes my eye, then I feel a soft touch upon my shoulder.

"I think it sounds good, too, Richard." Kori answers and kneels next to me with her arm around my neck pulling me closer to her. After five minutes of kneeling down, we get up, and begin to leave.

"Dick Grayson!" We turned around to see Haley smiling at us.

"Haley!" I shook his hand, "How have you been? This is my lovely girlfriend, Kori."

"The circus, young Grayson. Nice to meet you Kori."

I notice something in his eyes that doesn't go unnoticed by me, "What's wrong Haley?"

He looked away, "I'm dying, Dick, and I do not have anyone to take care of the circus. I don't want to see anyone from the circus to become jobless."

"Let me buy the circus off of you." He looked at me with shock, "Think of it as me repaying what you've done for my family and I." His relieved look was noticeable.

"Thank you, Dick."

***TT&JL***

"Sir, we are ready to proceed with the project!" A scientist told a middle-aged man.

"Boy, are we ahead of schedule!" He replied to them.

"So, who will we use as the surrogate mother?" He asked.

The man looked down and was hesitating if he should use his daughter for this experiment. "Bring me... Talia!" He answered with such conviction.

***TT&JL***

Every member of the Justice League and Titans were inside the Watchtower for a ceremony. Although the League was still relatively young but it wouldn't hurt them to have honorary members to call upon in extreme situations. The five members of the Titans walked forward towards the center of aisle with members of the League on the right side and Titans on the left. The Trinity stood at the in front of everyone with medals in their hands. The five members started walking towards the Trinity and they stopped when they reached them. "In a time of constant threats from villains like Lex Luthor, Joker, or Cheetah." Wonder Woman began her speech.

"It's safe to know that there is someone who can answer the call of justice at any moment." Batman continued the speech.

"It gives us great pleasure to announce the first of many new members." Superman stated.

"Starfire, Raven," Wonder Woman called their names.

"Cyborg, Changeling," Superman called the next two Titans.

"And Nightwing." Batman finished listing the names and the five new members received their medals and communicators. The crowd started clapping in celebration for the newest Justice League members.

After two hours of celebration, Raven went to her boyfriend, "So... Changeling? What do you want to do when we return to Jump City?"

"Yeah, before the whole ceremony took place, I talked to Superman to see if I could use a new name for myself." A quick pause, "I want to go out for tofu, then go to the beach, maybe get jiggy with it with my girlfriend, and go out for some herbal tea." He smiled to his woman trying to "kiss her ass".

"Sounds good to me," She smiled at him and she kissed him on the check and walked to talk to Hawkgirl. Changeling began to talk to Kid Flash, Flash, and Green Lantern.

Cyborg was in a different room and he knew, after this whole party was over, they were going to leave for Jump City. He didn't want to leave Sarah without telling her where he was going, he was in love with her, and they never talked about where they lived. It was the first time since his ex-girlfriend from high school, did someone love him for who he is. Although Sarah was mad at his apparent lie, however she couldn't stay mad at him, because she saw through all the wires and machinery. She saw his heart, which was totally human. Plus he was the only guy that wasn't looking at her like a piece of steak.

He put on his hologram rings and walked over to the transporter, "So you're not going to stay for the after party?" Nightwing asked.

"I gotta to talk to Sarah." Vic told him and Nightwing understood what this means to his friend. What if he never sees her again, so Nightwing sent Vic to where Sarah is currently interning. He knocked on the door and an old lady answered it.

"Is Sarah here?" He asks, she signals for the young man to enter the house, and tells him to sit down.

"Sarah, dear, a young man wants to see you." He overheard the older woman tell the younger one and Sarah walks into the room to see Vic sitting down.

"Vic, I'm glad you're here." She hugs him.

"I have to tell you something before I leave."

"What's happening Vic?"

"I'm going back to Jump City, in California." She looked happy about it and hugged him, but it confused Vic.

"Oh my goodness! I received a job offer in Jump City!" He looked at her in shocked, "I was going to tell you but I wasn't sure how you would respond." She was crying in happiness in his arms, "Also I'm leaving today, so is there someway that you could fly me over there or something like that would be extremely helpful, but I want to tell the kids good-bye, first." Sarah was telling him in between sniffles.

He smiled at her, "Of course." They walked outside to tell all the kids that they were leaving to Jump City. After they told the kids, Vic made sure that no one saw him, and he contacted Nightwing via the Titans' communicator. "Nightwing, you there?"

"Yes, what's happening Cyborg?"

"I can you beam Sarah and I to the Watchtower or Titans' Tower?"

"Sarah? The one you took to the wedding?"

"Yes."

"The one that has you by the balls?" Changeling added.

"Yes!" He said slightly irritated at his best friend.

"The one wearing the pants in the relationship?" Nightwing added the final blow.

"YES!" Vic almost yelled out but refrained. "Where are you guys at anyways?"

"Still at the Watchtower," Changeling confirmed, "but we are getting ready to leave though. Plus Superman is looking for you."

"For what?"

"I don't know, he said 'it was classified information'."

"Beam me up." After a few seconds, Vic wondered what was going on in their brains. "What are you guys waiting for?"

"You didn't say 'please'." Nightwing added.

Sarah entered the room with her luggage and she heard what Nightwing said, "May you please beam us up!" They both asked at the same time and they were beamed up to the Watchtower. Then Vic looked for Superman.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Yes, Victor. You impressed the League with the security system on Titans' Tower and the Watchtower would like an upgrade to our security systems. So what do you think?"

"It would be my honor."

"I'll contact you, later." Vic told the Man of Steel, then the Titans, along with Sarah, returned to Titans' Tower. Vic and Sarah went apartment searching for her and Vic didn't want her to me near the tower or downtown. It was for safety and they agreed upon it but she wanted to live near her job.

"What job are you being offered?" Vic asked.

"A teaching job at West Side School for the Handicapped and it would be nice of you to show up, too."

"When do you start?"

"I think in two weeks, so it would be optimal to find somewhere to live." After searching for what seemed like an hour, they finally found an apartment that satisfied both their needs of far and away from Titans' Tower and walking distance to the school. It was going to take about two days for her luggage to reach the apartment and about six hours to find food and place it inside the apartment's refrigerator and cabinets. They were happy that they would no longer have to use the internet to communicate with each other or use a phone to text each other, but could visit her anytime he had time to spend with her.

The End

**A/N: I would like to thank Lloyd RPGFan for the support and reviews; also I would like to thank other people on Deviantart for some of the "favorites"! You guys rock and thanks again! **


End file.
